


It Happened - Menage a Trois

by ICharmante



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fun, Happy Ending, How it should have been, M/M, Menage, Multi, Original Character(s), happy fiction, happy fun love tree way relationship, loving, ménage à trois, salvatore love, sarcastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICharmante/pseuds/ICharmante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle is the girl that will unknowingly break all the rules, all the stereotypes and change everything. This is the story of the one that becomes the most precious thing for two brothers. Because of one unique human girl, with a kind heart, two men will heal and learn what really means to love somebody.</p>
<p>Open your mind, read carefully, the world that I am about to show you is nothing like what you have seen before.</p>
<p>ATTENTION~! : Will contain a lot of sarcasm and inner-Damon-dickery! Don't say you were not warned! ^w^</p>
<p>This story will have a Menage love story/polygamous relationship, if you don't like please don't read. O.C. Rating M for future chapters. It will follow the series to some extend, but there will be a lot of changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Diaries. The O.C. is my original character.
> 
> Comments. Follows. Any kind of support is highly appreciated. No kidding, it does give the motivations to update faster.

The first thought when I woke up and opened my eyes was that this was not my room. I revised my previous night and decided that I didn't do anything apart from staying at home. And let's face it I wasn't one of those party hard teens. If I got my way I would stay all day long in my bed surrounded by food and books. So you could say that I knew my bedroom pretty darn well.

I sat up and looked around, trying to not freak out, because there must be some kind of explanation for this. I had to admit, the room was big, it had an enormous wardrobe on my right with a mirror and on my left - french windows covering the entire wall. It had a beautiful view of a green backyard and the sun was blazing through it. In front of the bed exactly opposite of me was the other wall that was covered from top to bottom with photos. On it's right corner there stood a vintage beauty space full with jewellery and makeup. On the left there was obviously a very comfortable small couch, that as well, looked vintage. The bed itself was white just like all the furniture here. The more I looked the more I liked what I saw.

Slowly I stood up and walked as quietly as possible to the photo wall, the next thing I know I'm on the floor and my head is spinning. Was I dreaming or this was a very well thought out prank by my sister? That's not possible! On the numerous photos was I and what I knew from one of my favorite shows Elena Gilbert and every other main character in the Vampire Diaries series. On one I was laughing with the witch I adored, on other I was in my swimsuit with the Caroline Forbes. In the middle of Tyler and Matt. On some carnival with Jeremy. Birthdays, Halloween, Christmas, New Year, School, if I wasn't ready to throw up I would be jumping from excitement and taking them all. But of course I was freaking out.

A thought came over me. Was it possible that I was send here just like many characters were in the fan fictions I read about? Let me tell you, I was a hard core fan of this show, I loved it and whenever I wasn't watching the seasons all over again I would be reading the fan made stories about my favorite characters. It always made me giddy to see how a new person that was put in this universe could change the dynamic of the show. But I probably was dreaming. That was the best thing I came up with, because if it was real I wouldn't be able to decide what to do with all of this.

I searched for my phone and I found it on the night stand, when I unlocked it the background was a photo of me and Elena laughing giddily at the camera. I opened the album and there were more photos of us and everyone else. I didn't found any of my sister or my real friends. I saw my laptop too and went to it, surprise surprise my face book page was the first thing I searched. Adelle Gilbert. What? Wait...what? I looked again, refreshed the page twice but it didn't change, I stopped myself from doing it for the third time and looked at the date. A day before the first day back to school. My God, was I transferred just hours away from the pilot? But Gilbert? Really? Why not Bennett so I could be a kick ass witch or Forbes so my mom is the sheriff? Where was the justice in this? I was the little sister of the famous and perfect Elena Gilbert. I would be truly invisible or just victim in the grand scheme of protecting her. I looked some more, Jeremy was year younger than me, I was the middle child...cool. But from what I got I was so smart that I skipped class and was with Elena and the rest of the main characters.

Ok. Let's say that for a minute I will indulge in this madness and leave the freaking out for later. Let's say that I was somehow put in this alter dimension and I'm no longer Adelle Ivanova but Adelle Gilbert. Now what? My mind was full with awesome ideas all from the many fictions I had read and my selfish wants of what should have happened in the show. I could write a story myself...oh wait I had already done that. Something clicked in my head, as fast as I could without making mistakes I typed in . Nope. No such thing here. It looks like those people from this freaky dimension have no taste. But yet again that was good because if it really existed that would prevent me from getting out of this room. I'm serious, I can read for hours, only taking pause for toilet or food. Yes. It was the summer vacation. Sue me. I don't like the sun.

Clothes! I almost jumped from the realization. Standing up I went to the wardrobe, what I found pleased me immensely. I loved fitted jeans and loose tops, I adored hats and scarfs and jewellery and here there were a lot in the color range that I like the most. Dark. Gee, whoever send me here sure knew how to sugar coat the whole situation. That is if I didn't wake up any minute from my annoying alarm.

I wasn't big on diaries, okay let's not kid ourselves, I started so many times but got bored of it at the end of the week. And you guessed it, the doppelganger inspired me. So no surprise there, I didn't find anything like that. The good news is that I found my camera and all of its accessories. Thank you! I might suck at drawing, writhing, dancing...or really anything interesting, but I loved photography, so it made me smile that in this weird … thing... dream … hell if I know, I had Lucca with me. And yes it has a name, just like my phone - Sichelle, all names of small towns in Italy.

After looking around I decided that I had nothing to lose if I went out and saw the other part of the house. Creeping out, like I was a thief, I walked on my toes and saw the doors of Elena's and Jeremy's bedrooms. I had no idea where Jenna slept, because in the show this detail was skipped, so I guessed it was on the first floor somewhere. I was almost at the stair case when I heard "What are you doing?" At the voice of Jeremy Gilbert, I jumped around, magically succeeding in not tripping over and let out a yelp. The boy was wearing shaggy clothes and from the looks of it just woke up. My eyes went down and I saw I was in shorts and a tеe, no better than him. When my gaze came back to him he was waiting for me to say anything.

"I... ugh...breakfast?" wow...from where did that came from? My voice was the same but I didn't have an accent. I spoke like I was American. Let me clarify, I am from Bulgaria, yeah I know like Katherine, and yes I speak Bulgarian but because of my parents I know English, French and Spanish. So I was bound to have an accent no matter how good I was. Now, I had none and it scared me a little.

When I came to my senses Jeremy was no longer there, he had slammed the bathroom door, no doubt questioning my sanity. But sue me! I was speaking to a fictional character in a fictional town where supernatural creatures existed and I knew all about it!

Deciding that I had no time to freak out now and let's be honest I was expecting to wake up any moment, I decided to not waste my time and explore as much as possible, keeping the fangirling to a minimum. Ignoring the druggy brother, I went downstairs. Here is the living room. Oh okay. For God sake it was the same and I couldn't hold back my itching fingers from touching the sofa, ohh it's soft, bet it's comfy too. I sat down. Yep, it is.

Next was the kitchen. The island was full with fruits. Ohh, big refrigerator. Wow, how much do these people eat? From what I remember, Elena can't cook to save her life, Jenna wasn't good at it and Jeremy was never one to take on the task. All they had was take-out food. I opened the cabinets then and oh look, there was one full with tea, yep that must be mine. I was obsessed!

Was it strange? This was supposed to be my home but I knew nothing about it expect from what I saw in the show. It was like an adventure to find out what was behind this door, or that pantry and below the TV. In one word I was snooping around.

In the midst of reading some of the book titles on the shelves in the living room, Jenna walked in.

"Addie? What are you doing up so early in the morning?" my dreamy aunt asked and she looked almost afraid of doing so. Why?

"Oh...I was hungry." was my intelligent respond. She nodded and then smiled. Why is she so happy that I was looking for food? Oops. My dreamy parents died in the car crash. Okay, this little detail skipped my mind. And just like that I wanted to be more consistent in writhing a diary. I would be able to see what this dreamy Adelle self was like when she found herself without her mom and dad. Was I still grieving? Was I an outcast like Elena or a druggy like Jeremy? But no matter how hard I thought I couldn't come with an answer and let's face it, those were not my parents, I didn't feel any sadness, and this whole situation was so surreal that I wasn't able to make myself act devastated. No sir. I have no idea how long I will be here; I will make the most out of it.

"I was thinking of making something do you want to join me?" I proposed to my still standing there aunt and she once again nodded vigorously.

"I would love too."

That's how we went back in the kitchen and I took charge. Jenna was banished to sit on the island's chair while I prepared the breakfast.

"I think we have eggs in the fridge." she said.

"I'm vegan. That won't do." was my immediate respond. The silence I was met with made me look up from the fruit salads I was making. Jenna had a stunned look on her face. Oops. Was this Adelle not one? Oh the irony, this town is full with vampires and if I stayed here I was going to stand out like a sore thumb.

"Since when?"

"Ugh...for a while. Few months?" I lied and hoped that it wasn't as fake as it sounded in my head.

"I, see...it's just that you don't come out often from your room and when you aren't...there you are out with your camera...and... you know I haven't seen you eat with any of us for...uhm..since...God! I'm such a bad guardian!" exploded Jenna and she looked so distressed that I jumped from her outburst. At least she helped me understand what the situation was here. I closed myself off from anyone and did what I always do when I'm in a bad mood. I take photos.

"No, Jenna, that's not true. You lost your sister too, you have the right to grieve too!" I tried to console her. What a strange dream. Like really, how is it that I normally dream of traveling and here I am calming down my fictional aunt. "Look, nothing is your fault, you are amazing and you are trying your best, which is the most we could ever want. But everyone took it differently. I'm sorry that I neglected you all and closed myself. I should have told you about my change in diet."

"It's okay. It was just a shock, you know." she smiled a little and I let out a breath of relief. "You look different today, Addie." that snapped my attention back to her and hell I almost cut my finger.

"What?"

"You smile, and well...we eat together, and somehow you look less..." but she couldn't find her words so I decided to help her.

"I woke up and felt different. I... felt like it was time to get myself up from the floor and face the music."

"I like it. I like it a lot. You were the hardest to talk with. Elena was and still is acting like she is okay but she is spending a lot of time in the cemetery. Jeremy is..." she almost looked scared to say it.

"I know, Jenna. He is using." she nodded.

"But you, you just shut down and I was afraid of losing you completely. I was scared that you don't eat, look at yourself, you are so thin and all the time you were out, alone with your camera..." Jenna continued.

"Look, I know that I must have caused you a lot of problems, aunt Jenna, and I apologize, from now on I will do better, I want to do better, so please tell me when something like this bothers you in the future for any of us. We...are family." that was so strange to say, I didn't know this woman. "So let's make a deal, when I have a problem I will come to you and ask for advice, you will do the same. Let's get through this together? What do you say?" Tears started to run down her face and I panicked that I have said something wrong but when she came to me and hugged me knocking my breath out I knew I had done the right thing.

"Okay! Okay. I'm glad. Perfect!" she said between sobs and I let her compose herself while I finished our fruit salads. Then I made tea and we ate while discussing what my vegan diet consisted of.

"Is Elena or Jeremy going to come down soon?" I asked.

"No, normally they both would show up around noon. I just hope that tomorrow they won't be late for school. God I feel so unprepared!"

"How about this." I answered after considering her words. "I have some things to do today, but when I come home tonight I will help with dinner and the breakfast and presentation you have for tomorrow?" her eyes bulged out in shock.

"I totally forgot about this!" Jenna stood up and ran out of the door, only to come a moment later. "You okay with washing the dishes?" as I nodded she smiled. "Good, and I will take you up on this offer for sure!"

Just like that she was gone as well. The room became quiet and I let out a long breath. What a madness. This was way too real to be just a dream but I still felt so out of the world. I took out my phone and looked at all the massages I had. Caroline was the last that had written to me...

'You up for some shopping and beauty day? - Addie.' not even a second later.

_'R u kidding! F yes!'_

'How about you pick me up and we go to Whittemore for the day? - Addie.'

_'Be there in ten!'_

That solved a lot of problems with the orientation. I washed the dishes, ran upstairs put some dark blue jeans and dark red long sleeve top that I decided was okay to be just as fitted and added a lot of rings on. I was out of the door with a bag in hand, double checking I had money. The reason I was doing that was actually because I really wanted to meet Caroline, she was amazing and my favorite out of the show. At first yes she was annoying but that was only because she was insecure about herself and Bonnie and Elena weren't the best of friends with her to help her get over that.

When the ditsy blond came I was bombarded with hugs and questions about the summer and where I had been, and how different I was all of a sudden. After getting over the initial shock of meeting her and the madness of it, I might have to get used to this, I told her what I told Jenna. She took the lie just as well. Maybe I wasn't such a bad liar. While she was telling me what she had done for the past few months I got more information about this dreamy me. For starters I wasn't a cheerleader. Thank God! I wasn't involved in anything really, that was more Elena's and Caroline's thing. With Blondy we were best friends and I could see why, she was easy to talk to, she was fun and full of energy. I loved those kind of people.

"Don't get me wrong Addie, because you know best that I would never say no to shopping and some facials but why all the way to Whittemore?"

"Why not, I want a change of scenery!" was my excuse and she accepted it without a doubt, continuing on gossiping about what Tyler did, how Matt is after his and Elena's breakup and Bonnie's 'mojo juju' stuff. Nothing I didn't know about. The real reason I wanted to get out of town was for other reasons though. First because my real parents never let me do it, I was planning on dyeing my hair white/silver. Yes, shocking but why not? I think it would look good on my fair skin and I was fed up with the dark brown, which was my natural hair. I wanted something new and crazy and this dream was the definition of it, why not add the cherry on top? My eyes were very light brown/blue and I had full lips. Maybe those were one of my favorite parts of my body but then I remembered how in this universe I was slimmer then my original self. Was that because I had been skipping so much meals? Well I was tall and had long legs that now looked even better. I would look like that if I wasn't so lazy in my real world. Oh well. The perks of dreaming. Or not.

Apart from the new hair style I wanted to go and look around a home decor store. I might be able to find a replacement for the moon stone. If I managed that I wouldn't be able to hold back the happy dance. And let's not forget that I wanted to stop by a bio herb store. I don't know why but in this show everyone is acting like vervain is such a rare thing, but half of my tea back home used to be made with it. That's how I planned on getting my hand on this poison for vampires.

Caroline got us to a big mall in the centre of the city and we spent a good two hours shopping for clothes. It was easy to spend someone's else money. Because back at my world everyone knew not to give me too much, I was crazy like that. Here was not a problem.

"Now where?" asked Care.

"I want to get some pillows for my bed." I lied and she jumped with excitement. What a shopaholic this girl was.

Easily I found the section with the decorative stuff and stones. I must have spent ten minutes or more looking through them, the clerks looked at me strangely but I paid them no mind, thank God Caroline wasn't anywhere near me or I would have to explain myself. I didn't find anything that looked remotely similar like the moon stone and was very discouraged by it. At least I tried. Non the less I got two pillows that I found cute and brought them. Our next stop was the herbal shop. Surprise surprise they had an indulgence of vervain. Some was mixed with other herbs and I got three types to make tea for me and Jenna each morning, Jeremy wasn't going to want it and if I remember correctly he didn't need it. Elena was getting hers from Stefan. Ah...Stefan...Concentrate, Addie! Then I got a bag which was only filled with vervain. At least that went well.

Our last stop was the beauty salon, while Caroline was getting facial I was seated in front of the mirror with a hair dresser behind me.

"What do you want, my sweet." asked the smiling woman.

"I want to dye my hair white." her grin couldn't get bigger.

"Wait! What?" shouted my blond companion from across the salon. "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" I countered back and after much thought she answer.

"You know what? You will look darn good in it! Go for it, Addie!" cheered Care and I laughed. And that's how after much work I exited the salon with white ash almost gray long till the small of my back curly hair. I loved it.

While on our way back Caroline couldn't stop from gushing how amazing my hair came out to be and I wanted to go all 'I told you so' to my mom and dad who didn't believe I would pull it off. While we were talking I was preparing two necklaces in which I put some of the vervain into them. Both were silver lockets, that were very delicate and small. No one could tell that they can be opened and that was a big advantage for who wore it. Let's be honest here, the necklace that Elena will have is so eye catching and kitsch that everyone with any knowledge on the matter would know that there is vervain in it. When I was done, Caroline was just pulling in front of the Gilbert's house.

"Care I want to give you this, as a thank you for today and as a sorry for being such an awful friend for the past months." I told the blond and she teared up. What was going on with everyone in this town, was I such a cold person that the moment I did something kind they would all go crying?

"It's so beautiful, Addie! Oh my God! I won't ever not wear it!" she exclaimed in happiness and I smiled, helping her put it.

"I have the same one, by the way." her eyes became big.

"We are matching?" she screeched and I jumped in surprise. Okay...

"Yeah...if you don't mind?"

"Yes, I mean, No! I don't mind! This is amazing! Thank you!... But what about Elena and Bonnie?" I shook my head. They didn't need it.

"This is only between us two, Care." if her smile could get any bigger, it might split her face. It pleased her. That was obvious.

"Won't they mind?"

"They might." I faked a thoughtful face. "If someone asks, why don't we say that these were gifts from your mom?" she looked at me puzzled. "I just want for us two to match and I don't want to explain myself why I didn't give them one too. It's our secret." Caroline nodded seeing my point. And if she did say that to anyone, especially Damon when he tries to compel her two days from now, he will come to the understanding that the Sheriff is aware of the vampires and is protecting her daughter. He wouldn't risk it by harming her. Full proof plan!

After deciding that she will pick me up tomorrow so we could go to school together, I entered the house. I was barely juggling all of the bags I had and decided to stop in the kitchen.

"Adelle?" came the surprised voice of the one and only Elena Gilbert. If this was really not a dream, hell only knew what plans I had for this girl! She and Jenna were eating dinner when I barged in.

"Sorry for interrupting, guys, I just have to leave some of the things I got." was my neutral respond. Don't know why but after spending the entire day with Caroline and having talked with Jenna, I to some extend wasn't so fond of the doppelganger. She not only played two brothers and hurt them, but because everyone protected her so fiercely, almost all of them died...more than once. I knew that wasn't her fault, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't bash her or her choices but if I had any say in the matter, I would never let it happen. So forgive me if I had no desire to be anything to her but … neutral.

"What happened with your hair?" asked Jenna. I grinned and twirled around.

"For some time I was thinking of doing it and decided that today was going to be as good as any other day." I explained and put the tea bags and the salads on the island next to them. I chose to ignore the curious looks from Elena and the no doubt opinion that was to come with it. Honestly, not everything I did had to have a deeper meaning, but I was sure Jenna told her about our morning together and she was definitely looking for one. But then Jeremy came in just as abruptly as I did, he threw me a questioning look but apart from that he still acted as a spoiled brat. You know what? He was never one of my favorite people on the show, so I was going to ignore him all together till he came to his senses. I could have saved him from all the nagging Elena was going to put him through but why waste my time and energy? If I was going to stay here, some things...okay...a darn load of things were going to change. Neglecting both siblings, I turned to Jenna.

"How is the presentation?"

"Done and ready, thanks to you." she smiled and I winked in return. "You know I like the new look, if anyone can pull it off, it's you, Addie." well that made me feel a lot better.

"Thank you, Jenna!" I saw that Elena wanted to tell me something but I was in no mood for her right now, really if I hated something with passion, it was a damsel in distress. Sorry. Not sorry. "I'm late for dinner, but how about muffins for breakfast?" I asked.

"Can you eat them?"

"We will make different types, don't worry!" I answered and she stood up, coming to my side and helping me with the task. While cooking Elena and her aunt conversed, Jeremy grunted in annoyance every time his sister tried to pry in his business and send me curious looks. What does this boy want? He is angry when Elena speaks with him. He is angry when Jenna talks to him. He is angry to the whole world. And yes I get it, he is grieving, but the way he acts with the remaining of his family is shitty at best. After such a tragic experience he should be treasuring his sister and aunt. But no, he is pushing them away. That's why, you grumpy brat, don't look so expectant of me to talk with you.

When we were done, the whole kitchen was smelling divine. Surprisingly Jeremy was still gracing us with his presence, which was never something that happened in the series. Jenna was ecstatic about it, even if the only responses she got from him were one worded. Oh well. When everything was back in place I decided that it was time to go to my room. I took the rest of the shopping bags and went upstairs, the moment I shut my door I heard Jeremy's doing the same thing. Was he staying downstairs only because I was there? Naah... Not possible.

I was in the middle of putting my new clothes in the wardrobe when someone knocked. It was Elena, she came in tentatively like she was afraid of me lashing at her for some reason. I should have expected that.

"Can we talk?" the brown haired girls asked.

"Look, Elena, I know why you are here. No, I never blamed you for our parents dead, it was an accident. Yes, I am okay and yes I actually mean it. Just like you I was grieving, but tomorrow is a new start and just as you plan on starting fresh I did that but a day earlier." I said even without sparing her a look, she was certainly shocked and when I turned to her, I found out I was right.

"I...oh..okay..." she was uncertain but at the same time relieved, managing a smile too.

"You on the other hand, you are pushing the said grieving behind a front, a facade of 'I'm good.', 'I'm much better, thank you.' That's not healthy. Who cares what people say or think Elena? You've done the right thing by breaking up with Matt, you need time, to find yourself, to make yourself happy and whole and you don't need a guy in order to do that." STEFAN. STEFAN! "Do you want my advice?" she nodded mutely still shocked by the lecture I was giving her. "Stay away from any relationship. All your life you had some boy next to you, it made you a real life damsel, you need to be strong and in order to really achieve it, the only people you should lean on is yourself and your family. Everything else is a distraction, another way to push your problems away or replace them with something else."

"I am not interested in dating anyone, Addie." said Elena after a brief pause in which she watched me pull out my new pillows.

"You never know, Elena. I'm not saying, 'don't dare go out with anyone', don't close yourself, just give yourself time. You are the most important." I shrugged. In response she sighed and nodded again, deep in thought.

"Are we...good?" she asked.

"Yes we are good." I smiled a little. After a small awkward silence, she was out of the door. I had a feeling that the tough love I gave her was going to bite me in the ass and I was going to find myself in a lot more situations like this, where I would be giving my opinion. That is, if I didn't wake up at home and all of this was a dream.

~~~

The next morning, I found myself in the same bedroom, facing the same wall with hundreds of photos, with a low groan I turned around and saw that I woke up two hours before my alarm. Great. Oh wait, I was still in the vampire diaries universe. And just like that all came crashing down, the much awaited freaking out part finally happened.

Oh. My...

I am Adelle Gilbert. Gilbert. Elena Gilbert is sleeping soundly in the next bedroom over. Somewhere around town are lurking two vampires, an ex-ripper and an emotionless sick puppy for a manipulative bitch. The mayor is a werewolf and my presumed best friend is a witch.

And shit load of other stuff.

This was real.

Real.

Not a dream, I had dyed my hair gray! Wait...

What about my real life? My big sister and her baby girl? Our sibling fights and girl talks? My mother with the highest expectations ever and the lust for traveling she and I shared a love for? My father that taught me everything from how to drive to making me a sport-know-it-all at the age of 8? What about my dog?

I don't know how long I stood there hyperventilating, looking for answers as to why I was here. Midst my shock I had gathered my laptop and was searching for any of my family. They didn't exist here. None of them. I was crying without knowing, then I was throwing things, and when the fear, shock and anger finally disappeared I was left with a clear head.

I was staying here. Don't know for how long, or how I got to be in this world in the first place, but I was at heart an opportunist, while I found a way to go back I would play with the plot for as much as I wished. Now when I made up my mind I decided that the first course of action was to take a shower.

When this dream actually came out to be the real deal, I had to think things over. And where best to do it if not while bathing?

First the Salvatore brothers, I admit I have a small crush on both of them but let's be real, they will sooner rather than later be head over hills for my now apparently older sister. This was still so fucked up. I swear. But it was good, while they were all over her I would be able to play in the shadows and change the events. Ideas were already forming in my head. Stefan was good from the beginning, but Damon had to find out that Katherine was never in the tomb for him to start feeling again and turning the switch on. Till then I wouldn't put it past him that he can snap my neck. And just like that all the more ideas came to mind. Good thing I have read so many fictions on this show, I had a lot of inspiration.

My thoughts ran all the way to when Katherine showed up, then the Originals but this was too far in the future, I was afraid how will today go...what about the next months? Maybe it would be a good idea to tell someone, but why do it? There were other ways to get what I wanted without exposing myself. For the moment, that is.

After finally getting out, I styled my hair in the loose waves that I was naturally born with, I put on my everyday eyeliner that made my eyes pop and some mascara. Done. I was too nervous to do anything more, really. Then I pulled on burgundy colored tight pants with black boots and black blouse with an exposed back and added all my rings and took my bag. Downstairs, I was the first to enter the kitchen so I strapped my camera on my right shoulder and prepared vervain tea for me and Jenna and coffee for Elena and Jeremy. I was eating a muffin when Jenna walked in and in comparison to the pilot she was a lot more put together, calmer. I patted myself on my shoulder. No kidding I did it. No one noticed. Soon Elena and then Jeremy joined us but I was not going to stay for too long. Sue me, it was their family and I had no more nerves to spare on the tension that was between the siblings. Hey, I might like them, in time I might consider them friends, but I doubt that any of them could replace my sister.

Thankfully Caroline came early so I took the chance and got out of there.

"You look gorgeous!" I grinned at the blond when I got in.

"You too, Addie." At least I could count on her to be the person to smile in this broody town.

When we got to school, she left me to talk with some cheerleaders from her squad. That was bad because I had no idea where I was going and it was full with students. I entered the building and the noise hit me immediately. Ugh.

While walking I was looking at my schedule and the numbers on the doors, great I probably looked more of a new student then Stefan did. And let's be real, if people didn't talk about 'poor Adelle, she lost her parents.', 'she must be so sad', it would be about my change of hair style. Those small towns probably haven't see anything like this. Tche. A lot of kids stopped to ask me how I was doing, or just greeted me with hellos. Oh okay, I might be popular here, but then again I was best friends with three cheerleaders.

"Addie?" I heard a male voice, thinking it was another student saying good morning, it turned out to be Tyler with Matt next to him.

"Guys! Hi!" was that normal? Well I was a ball of nerves here, sorry if I might be acting like a fool. It didn't help that I was speaking with a future werewolf and the ex of… my sister. Such a madness. But before I could try and say anything more, Tyler had me in my arms, giving me a hug. Okay. Wow. I did not see that coming.

"Next time you decide to hide from the face of the world give me a call and I will come with you, Ad." wasn't Tyler Lockwood supposed to be a total jerk before he started dating Caroline? Where was all this affection coming from?

"I like your hair, Addie." nodded Matt with a small smile looking around me, no doubt for Elena. Idiot. Tyler shared my opinion because he rolled his eyes and said.

"Leave him be, now tell me what happened with you, Ad?" and like that he slung his arm over my shoulders and walked with me to class. My saviour. Matt was trailing behind us, but I chose to ignore him all together. Never one of my favorite people, especially of how he dumped Caroline when finding out she was a vampire. While we walked I found out some shocking information. Tyler and I were best friends, like real, no joke best friends. It became clear to me when he told me all about Vicki and then even how he and his father were at each other throats. And that was major thing, Tyler Lockwood in the show never talked about any of this with anyone, even Matt. Later I would find out that we became so close when I had talked with him after a spat between the future wolf and the Mayor. That has been two years ago, and since then the bad-ass-jerk-to-the-rest-but-not-me Tyler looked at me as the sister he never had, as the confidante that he dearly needed. He was my overprotective big brother and the shoulder I cried on when I found out my parents were dead. That spoke volumes.

Matt more or less spoke to me because he was a good guy and his ex was my sister. We didn't have anything in common and I don't think we would ever be anything more than the other best friend of Tyler. But I was okay with that.

Just before we turned left, I came to the view of Elena entering the men bathroom and Bonnie ogling Stefan's back. Yep, that would be fun. I escaped Ty with the words that I would talk with him later and went straight to the information desk where no doubt the vampire was compelling his way in the school. Stalker much?

"Hi! I'm Adelle Gilbert and I would like to change some of my classes, please." I said to the receptionist, she was done with Stefan so he had no reason to stay longer but he did and I could feel his stare on the side of my face, where he stood just a foot away. Keep it together Addie, yes he is hot and damn near perfect but still you have a lot more important things to do and he would be a goner when he starts to interact with Elena. Best solution? Ignore him completely.

"Ah, Miss Gilbert, yes, I received information about your desire to replace some of the courses you have. I presume that you would take advanced photography and art, yes?" that surprised me.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, I doubt that there is anyone in town that doesn't know about your amazing talent and haven't seen the rare photos you have presented after the great insistence of Mayor Lockwood." she chuckled and I was left speechless. Everyone? So maybe I wasn't popular only because Elena was my sister. Figures. I was embarrassed and felt the blush creeping on my cheeks. I tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear and for a brief moment my eyes went to the vampire next to me. What is he still doing here? Wait, is he smiling at me?

"Ah...thank you. I think." I returned my attention back to the receptionist. I was very rarely intimidated or embarrassed about or by something. My photographs were those somethings.

"No problem dear, here is your new schedule. You have history as first class, hurry up or Mister Tanner won't be happy." the woman smiled and I nodded. Better do that. When I turned around, Bonnie and Elena were nowhere to be found, almost everyone was in class already. As I walked out I turned left but a voice stopped me.

"I might be wrong, being new and all, but I think history is in this direction." And there stood in all his glory and a smile on his face Stefan Salvatore. When I was in the reception I payed him no mind but now when he was in front of me that was hard to do. He looked even better in person. Damn those Salvatore genes.

"That's where I was going." I countered back not whiling to admit I was wrong and he saw right through me, making his smile get bigger and his eyes shine with amusement. Tche.

"Yes, I have no doubt about this." I rolled my eyes and turned right, passing him on my way to this forsaken lesson. Even if I was walking fast he had no trouble keeping up with me. What was his problem? Darn it and his speed and long legs making him a head taller. "I'm Stefan Salvatore." he introduced himself. I spared him a look just for a moment and then continued on looking ahead.

"Adelle Gilbert." I said stopping myself from saying that he already knew that. "Don't worry about being new here." I decided to not be completely rude. "You will soon find yourself being surrounded by people that would want to get to know you." he looked at me curiously.

"How do you know that?" I shrugged and pulled the strap of my camera more securely on my shoulder.

"I just know." and like that we were in front of the right classroom.

"Thank you for showing me the way, Adelle." said very much amused Stefan as we both faced the door and listened to Tanner shouting at some poor student. I sighed deeply. The downfall of getting in this darn dimension.

"Oh, shut it." was my lame respond and I knew it held no power if not just to make his grin bigger. And we walked in.

For the rest of the day all I heard from Caroline was about Stefan. I had two more classes with him and I payed him no attention, and let's be real, he was probably staring at Elena most of the time. Eh. I talked with Bonnie after my first class when she cornered me. I admit, I had a little fan girl moment with the soon to be powerful witch and I encouraged her to talk with her Grams the two times she mentioned about her skills. From the looks of it she heard me and was really planning to do it. Wow, surprise there, people listened to my advice. Who knew? If she did it that would be a major change in plot because she would start to develop her magic a lot sooner and faster. When I wasn't with Caroline, I would be with Tyler and vice versa, I felt like those two were a divorced couple fighting over their child and the custody.

When the day was finally over, I had succeeded in avoiding Jeremy and Vicki as well as Stefan and Elena. That was a win, I tell you. I knew Elena was going to visit her parents and neither of my friends could drop me at home, so I was walking. That was till I exited the school and saw Stefan watching Elena drive away, no doubt waiting to go after her. So I passed him, like he wasn't even there.

I had to get myself home. I had to find a shovel.

Yes, you heard right.

"You are walking home?" surprised me out of my thoughts Stefan that was once again walking beside me. What was that all about?

"How do you know that?" was my instant question.

"I..ugh..I talked with your sister, Elena? She said something about it." was his lame excuse. Next time, dear vampire, think of something better to cover your eavesdropping.

"Yes, I have no doubt about this." I threw his words right back at him. And he got it because in respond he laughed.

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Was he for real? Why would he suggest that? After seeing my stunned face his laughter got a little louder. Before I could stop myself, my camera was in my hands and I took a photo. That got his attention. "Did you just..."

"If you are going to keep following me around, Stefan, you should get used to this. My camera is always with me." I interrupted him and I was graced with a charming smile from the vampire.

"You really do love photography, don't you?" I shrugged not wanting to get any deeper in this topic. He got the message.

"So.. about me giving you a ride?"

"I'm sure you have something else you should be doing now, Stefan. I don't mind walking." once again he had a questioning look on his face but I was already walking ahead. "See you around, Stef!" I waved over my head not even turning to see his reaction. I had things to do.

~~~

Thanks to google maps, I found the Gilbert's house, changed my clothes and found a shovel. I put it in the back of the car that it came out to be mine and decided to wait till Elena was back so I could go out. Like that I was sure that both Salvatores would no longer be lurking around the grave yard. I finished my work and then called Jenna, asking where the old Gilbert things were. That's why a while later I found myself in the attic, searching all the boxes. I found the journals, some old clothes and photos and when I was getting ready to give up I came upon Johnathan's watch. Yes! The compass was in my possession. I took it to my room and hid it below the small couch where I taped it with scotch.

Sorry but I had no better ideas for the moment.

"Are you cleaning or something?" made me jump in surprise Jeremy, who was leaning on my door, looking questioningly.

"My earring fell off." I covered up quickly. It was becoming fascinatingly easier to lie.

"So what's up with the hair?" my supposed brother asked after nodding.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No." after a small pause he answered, considering his words. "It's okay. I like it." I smiled a little appreciating that he wasn't acting like a such brat as last night.

"Thank you, Jeremy." he was going to say more but the front door made a sound and he just left, going to his room. Did he have an Elena radar in his ass or something so that whenever he sensed her he would do a one eighty and piss me off? Because it was really the doppelganger that walked in the house and this was my cue to go.

I passed her not having anything to say to her but I kept a smile on my face so she wouldn't mistake me ignoring her as the same as Jeremy ignoring her. Because I was just not interested, already knowing what happened to her today. The little Gilbert was the one throwing the tantrums. I did not need a lecture.

Again with the help of google maps I found the cemetery and after a half an hour of searching I got to the place where the father dearest of the Salvatores was buried. And that's how exhausting three hours and half started. Let me tell you it looks a lot easier to dig out a grave then it is. It was hell! When I finally managed I was all sweaty and tired, my hands were full with splinters and I had two cursing-the-world pauses. But I got my paws on the Bennett 'cook book' as Damon liked to call it. And it was worth having the advantage here. Two more hours and the earth was back in place and I hopped that it would rain soon so it could cover to some extend my work here.

With one last breath I got to the house and went straight to the shower, when in my comfy pyjamas I entered the kitchen where I met Jenna working on her laptop.

"How was your day, Addie?" she asked as I served myself dinner.

"Good good, as long as I ignored the sympathy looks I got." she chuckled and told me that it would get easier. I knew that Elena was at the grill now having her fill of her future boyfriend while he was questioned by Caroline. Trust me the blond send me numerous texts to keep me posted after finding out that I had no desire of going.

~~~

The next day school couldn't go slower, Bonnie and Caroline were talking my ears off about the party tonight and I had to keep quiet that I had no intentions of partying. Really, it was the lamest event of all the ones that would be held. Why waste my time? So I nodded and laughed, while internally I was once again plotting.

Now that I got the witch book, I had to make sure that I had some of the white oak stake that the famous bridge in town was made of. It was another precaution for the future. Few hours later I was doing exactly that. If digging out a grave was hard, this was next to impossible. I managed to get only a piece that will work for one stake, but that was far from enough. Then I thought, what was the next best thing? The ash from this three, it will not kill an original but it will dagger them till it is removed. So I started to cut whatever I could get my hands on. I gathered small scrapings and small parts that when burned correctly would become an amazing weapon. When I deemed what I got enough I went home and saw that sooner or later someone will text or call me about Vicki's attack.

I changed my clothes, after getting clean and put away the white oak stash I created again below my couch. I would keep all of it there till Katherine came here, no one else would even consider snooping there. I would have to think of somewhere else to put it then.

'Vicki is in the hospital. - Bonnie.'

'Vicki was attacked by an animal. - Ty.'

'I'm picking Elena and Jeremy from the party. - Jenna.'

'Meet us at the Grill, ASAP! - Care.'

My phone beeped almost simultaneously from all the messages.

On my way there I called Tyler, we agreed that I was going to sleep at his house. At his words " _I need you, Ad._ " I knew that he cared for Vicki even if he never showed it on the show. So I informed Jenna about the change of plans. When I entered the Grill I gave myself a minute to appreciate the place, in the show you only saw a few parts of it but in person it was a lot bigger and it had a nice feeling to it. Just like I imagined it on my left it was full with tables and people then on my right you had to walk up a few steps to get to the platform where the bar was. Everything was made of dark wood and I knew why it was such a popular place. In the back I didn't miss the pool table and the darts where some students where now playing. I didn't need a lot of time to pin point where Caroline and Bonnie were seated and that scene made me remember that just opposite of them was the one and only Damon Salvatore. I didn't dare spare him anything more than a fleeting glance, I might have a crush on him but in his current place he could kill me without much thought.

"Hello, girls." I greeted my two from this dimension friends when I finally came up to them. Caroline looked trashed and I saw how depressed her encounter with Stefan had made her. On the other hand, Bonnie looked more or less annoyed no doubt wanting to go home but in the same time insensitive about her blond companion problem. So what? Just because Care acted most of the time as an airhead and a mean girl, the witch should know that this was only a front. But of course whenever it came down to it, Bonnie would always choose Elena's side. This made me angry.

"Where were you?" exclaimed Caroline.

"I was in no mood for a party." was my vague respond.

"But we thought you would come." the witch tried to understand why I never showed up. I rolled my eyes and sighed taking a seat on the table.

"No, you two never did ask me straight out if I was going, you only presumed that I was, and really from the looks of it I didn't miss much."

"Didn't miss much? Vicki was attacked by an animal!" Bonnie's eyes became big with shock of my disinterest of the situation.

"Yes, I heard. And look at you two sitting here and looking like the death has visited you."

"Why am I never the one?!" suddenly cried out the head cheerleader. "Why do guys never pick me?" so this was about Stefan. The witch sighed.

"I'm not touching that." I suddenly stood up deciding that it was better to cool off a little before I completely lashed out at Bonnie.

"I'll be back in a second." I didn't let them say anything to me as I made my way to the bar. Coincidence or not I waited for the barman to come just next to the famous blue eyed vampire, who had a smirk on his face, that could literally win girl's hearts over. Man he was even more sinful in present. No doubt he had listened on our conversation and was amused by the palpable teenage drama that was still going on there.

"Long night?" and yes his voice was swoon worthy. God, how could it be fair that he had such a deep and alluring voice? Paired up with his looks, he was the incarnation of the devil himself. But wait why is he talking to me? Tche. He sure as hell knew who my sister was, I bet he wants to get closer to her by using me. Thankfully I was saved from saying anything, but only glancing at him, by the guy behind the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"Water with lemon, please."

"You mean, lemonade?" came the confused response of the man. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"No. A glass of water with the juice of half a lemon."

"Honey or sugar?" came next his doubtful question. Why was it always this reaction that I got from people? I liked the sour flavour of the drink, it wasn't all the way to the real lemonade because it wasn't made by soda and honey. It was plain water and lemon. How can it be so hard to grasp?

"No, thank you."

"Oh. But it will be too acidly, Miss." God, why did he keep arguing with me? It didn't help that Damon there was chuckling oh so obviously at my expense.

"Yes, I am aware of that...Jonny. But I like it that way." he nodded after a small pause and went to work.

"Quiet the taste you got there." once again the vampire conversed with me. Or tried to, that is.

"Nothing can do about that." I decided to indulge myself and answer him. The amusement in his gorgeous eyes grew bigger no doubt pleased that he got my attention. Probably right now his mind was playing over all the numerous possible scenarios in which he can use me as a blood bag or a piece in his life's mission to terrorize his brother. Not me pal. Not me.

"Well, I like it when my women know what they want." was he...was he flirting with me? I was having an inner freak out break down. I would be hyperventilating with the mare thought of this man even sparing me a glance, but to try and hit on me? That was too much, but thanks to all that is up there, I composed myself, succeeding in not letting him see how his heated gaze made my insides giddy.

"Good for you." I would have patted my own back for how neutral I sounded and that I didn't miss the millisecond surprise on his futures when he saw that I wasn't falling for his seducing methods in getting the girls wrapped around his finger. My lemon water was presented to me then, I paid for it and got the hell away from him. I didn't dare look over my shoulder to see his reaction, but I felt his burning gaze on my back. Shit I got his attention.

I forgot all about that the moment when I was back in the presence of the witch. Caroline still looked distressed and her inner insecurities were floating on the surface and her friend just stood there and did nothing to try to console her. I was angry once again.

"You know what Bonnie?" that got me both of their attention. I was standing in front of them and the anger was bubbling so fiercely under my skin that I couldn't sit down. "I know that you can be judgmental but I never thought you could be so indifferent about how bad your presumed best friend for years is feeling." her eyes became large with disbelief. She was going to get it. "I don't know what this is all about, and I frankly don't give a damn but Caroline is sad and insecure and you are doing nothing about it!"

"It's okay, Addie, it's stupid, Stefan rejected me, nothing big." The blond tried to cut me off, but I wasn't going to leave it at that.

"So what? You are choosing Elena's side over hers? Or are you seriously thinking by 'not touching that' you are staying neutral about the problem?" I didn't let her answer. "I know that Caroline is neurotic, controlling and most of the times insensitively blabbering right out what is on her mind, but I thought that at least you could see that this was a front, that beneath it she is a caring, loyal friend, that could make anyone laugh and that because of her insecurities she acts like a mean girl. You as her friend should never doubt her! But here you are, not really caring about her problem. If it was Elena in her place you would be trying to console her, but instead of that you just brush it off as one of Caroline's drama moments! Can't you see that whatever this idiot told her, it did hurt her?" I almost shouted when I finished with the vomit of words that came out of me. Both girls were shut in a silence, not believing that I said any of this.

"I... Addie, it's not like that..." the witch tried to justify her actions, or lack of there to me, but I shook my head.

"I don't care about your excuses, Bonnie Bennett, it wasn't me you were a bad friend to. If I was in Caroline's place, I would have long left you alone and your obvious Elena preference." she looked hurt but I wasn't done. She needed to hear this, I vividly remember the scene when the witch finds out that Care was a vampire and leaving her to fend for herself. This was no way how friends should act with one another. "No one likes to be the second choice, Bonnie. The second best."

I grabbed my blond friend's hand and lifted her up.

"Come on, Caroline, I will give you a ride." I didn't let Bonnie protest, because I was already pulling my new found friend from this dimension out of the boot.

"Addie, I..." Care wanted to say something but I waved her off.

"You are welcome, Care." I smiled at her and her previously broody expression was replaced with a big and vibrant smile that screamed thankfulness. I made the mistake of glancing back and my gaze was caught with a pair of beautiful eyes that I would recognize anywhere. Damon smirked at me, and I knew he had listened in on everything that I have said, then he lifted his glass with bourbon and saluted me with it. I couldn't help myself and rolled my eyes.

When in my car, Caroline broke down and started to cry but in the same time laugh by how I shouted at Bonnie. She said over ten times how grateful she was that I stood up for her and how amazing it was that I could understand her so well. I on the other hand told her that Stefan wasn't worth it if he didn't see how precious she was.

After getting her home, I drove towards the Lockwood's mansion, I had a few minutes while going there to freak out about my first meeting with the Damon Salvatore. A little fan girl moment later, I regulated my breathing and realized that by getting Caroline with me I prevented the scene, where the vampire talked with her outside the Grill, from happening. They would not sleep together tonight and as the blond had vervain on her, he was surely going to search for a replacement. If I remembered correctly he used the blond for blood, sex and a way to get close to Elena. Now he had to find another way.

When I got to Tyler's home he was already waiting for me outside, I didn't have the time to explain to him why I was so late, because the moment I was a step away from him, he had me in his bulky arms, squeezing the crap out of me. Yep he was wasted. I didn't have the luxury of looking around the expensive house where more or less most of the events in the show took place, because the future wolf was pulling me towards what I presumed to be his bed room. He was indeed worried for Vicki, and yes he didn't love her, but that didn't stop him from caring. His parents never approved of him seeing her, so he couldn't go to the hospital and find out how was she and Matt wasn't picking up his phone.

After he got it all out and I listened to him carefully, I promised him that I would go tomorrow morning and see for myself how his-not-girlfriend was doing. We ate together and he made fun of my new food diet, which would have annoyed me greatly if it didn't put his mind to ease and made him laugh.

Funny.

Today I might just have made two real friends in the faces of Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood.

~~~

I woke up bright and early and left a message for the sleeping boy on the floor that I was going to the hospital and that I would see him at school. I also left him two aspirins for the headache he no doubt would be having, which I took from the Gilbert house. I was an expert with drunken night re-precautions. Surprisingly, Tyler was never portrayed as the talkative type in the show but last night he proved me just the opposite. Maybe it was the alcohol or that he saw me as a little sister slash best friend, but now I knew him in an entire different light.

I drove home and prepared sandwiches and coffee. When I was done and I had eaten some fruit I went to Jeremy's bedroom and barged in without knocking. He was still soundly asleep.

"Jeremy." I shook him with a little force so I wouldn't need to do it again because this was kind of awkward. He sprang up in a sitting position, dark circle under his eyes, he did care about Vicki a lot too it seems.

"Addie...wha...what are you doing in my room?" he asked still not anywhere near awake. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. Brat, I had only slept for three hours, consoling a dormant werewolf after having shouted at a witch and flirted with by a deadly vampire! What was his excuse?

"I'm going to visit Matt and Vicki in the hospital before school, I'll be going in ten minutes, if you want to come get your ass up." his eyes snapped in shock towards me, probably not expecting me to do any of this and most of all promised-sort-of-ordered-him to tag along. But who was he kidding I knew he was going there either way, at least like that he might not skip the entire day of school.

Wait. Why did I even care?

Oh, yeah, because he was mine this-dimension-supposed-little-brother, and his other sister was too busy with the new vampire in town to pay attention to her own sibling.

"I...okay. I'll be down in a minute." I nodded and exited the room that looked like a bomb had fallen in there. Brat.

I was in the kitchen when he came and I wordlessly gave him a cup of coffee and a sandwich, packing a thermos with the hot drink and two more portions from the food for the Donovan kid. Jeremy looked at me strangely but didn't say anything. He actually listened to what I said and ate his food, following me out of the door. In the car, when we were already nearing the hospital, he opened his mouth.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You are my brother and I know enough about you that you would have come either way. Fuck the school. I was coming too, so why not kill two birds with one stone?" I asked and he nodded still throwing me a glance or two before getting his attention back on the road.

Whatever.

"Thank you."

Wait. What? Did he just...? I looked at him but his back was turned to me, no doubt embarrassed of his own words. What did those Gilberts teach their kids? To be so awkward that they couldn't even say thank you without getting all red or something? So I decided to shrug as my only response and save him from the situation.

When we found Matt he looked like he hadn't even blinked last night, after finding out that Vicki was okay and asked a few more questions that I already knew the answers of, I gave him the coffee and the food, which he was surprised but thankful of non the less. I left my outer dimension brother there, seeing it was time for school. When I got there I remembered that today was the comet thingy and Vicki was going to be attacked again. Geez, this girl couldn't catch a break.

But what about me? I don't want to sound whiny or anything but for the last few days so much had happened that I was almost drained of any energy, the stress and everything was getting to me. Most of all I missed my family. My real one. I tried not to think about it, so I kept myself busy, but in moments like that I just couldn't stop it. Did they look for me? How were they holding up? Was I really missing, or just like some fictions I had read, I had died there for it to be possible for me to come here in this dimension. A shiver went down my spine, what if that's what did happened? I just couldn't bear the thought of how devastated they would be. My mother would have a break down, her and my father would have even more spats between each other. And my sister...my big sister...yes we fought a lot, what siblings don't, but whenever we needed each other we were there. Now she probably thought I was dead.

I was walking towards the school building deep in my mind, when I saw Stefan and Elena smiling at each other. The sadness quickly transformed into an anger and I marched up to them. Hate me later, for all I care but I needed to shout at someone, and the vampire was the perfect outlet. Don't judge, I knew I was acting the role of an O.C. in this story and I had to be the sacrificing one, trying to save everyone and make it all better, but I was human, I was a teenage girl, that was put in this alter world where mystical creatures existed and I had to watch people make mistake over and over just like I did with the show. I had lost my family, I didn't have the slightest clue how to get back to them, so sue me for being a bitch some of the times!

"Addie...where were you last night?" asked Elena when she saw me coming, was she blind? Didn't she sense how mad I was? Geez what a sister I had. I ignored her completely and went straight to the vampire standing next to her, before anyone could react I slapped him with all the strength I had. So what if he could heal momentarily, I didn't care, he deserved it!

His eyes went wide, just like Elena's, both not expecting for me to react this way. At all. You have no idea, pals. I glared at him, not hiding how angry I was.

"Adelle...?" was the only thing he managed to say before I started talking, my voice surprisingly low but cold. All I wanted was to scream at him.

"I don't care who you think you are, coming here and acting like the perfect gentleman. You really had me fooled, almost convincing me that we could be friends, but now all I feel about you Stefan Salvatore is disgust." I heard the quiet gasp coming from the doppelganger and overlooked the hurt look that showed on the vampire's face. "Caroline is my best friend, she might be too much some times and she might have been drunk last night, but in no way or form would she ever deserve the way you acted with her! Fine, you are not interested in her, cool, it happens, big deal! But I will never let someone walk over her feelings like that." I kept glaring at him and he had the decency to look ashamed. Too late. You already damaged my blond friend making her feel even more insecure about herself. From the moment I saw the scene play in the series I wanted to shout at him and now I had this possibility.

"Addie, what are you talking about?" asked the Gilbert and I turned to her, why should I tell her? When she spoke with Bonnie she would get all the juicy details. I'm certain.

"It doesn't matter; the damage is done." I told her and decided that it was enough. I was going to walk away from them, but a strong hand stopped me, by grabbing, firmly but gently in the same time, mine. I looked back and saw Stefan with an expression I never would have thought he would give me. Me. His eyes showed desperation, they were pleading me to do something that I didn't know about. His grip didn't let me get away and I was kind of amazed that he would waste his time on me. In the series he didn't look one bit apologetic. So why now? Oh, Elena, he didn't want to look bad in front of her, but that was more Damon's thing to do, not his. But the more I looked at him the more I knew he didn't want me to see him in a bad light.

"Adelle, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked to Caroline in such way." I shook my head.

"It's not me should apologize to, Salvatore." No more first name for this guy.

"I know, I know, I want you to understand that I didn't mean any of those words in a harmful way." he stepped closer, I stepped back.

"Does it matter? Obviously you are after something." I threw a look in my dimensional sister direction. She looked stunned. "All the consequences be damned." I got a questioning look from the vampire like he didn't understand what I was talking about, so I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand free. He let me. "Don't talk with me." and I walked away.

You might say that I was overreacting, but for a second place yourself in the shoes of Caroline, how would you feel always being second to the famous Elena Gilbert, always people thinking you are an airhead, a dumb blond and your friends to never really defend you? Huh? And let's face it, all of the stress from the past few days was just waiting to burst out of me. Stefan was the lucky one to find himself on the receiving end.

"Addie! Wait! Addie!" I looked back and saw Elena running towards me. Now that I had finally let out the frustration I was calmer and was able to see that we were the only ones not in class. Great. And I had Tanner too. Such a wonderful day I had.

"What, Elena?" I asked not in the mood to communicate with her. She stopped in front of me, panted for a moment, catching her breath.

"I... wanted to talk. We had barely said a word to each other since the night before the first day back." was her reason and I only nodded continuing to walk seeing as she could now follow me. We both had history and Stefan from the looks of it was skipping.

"Okay. Let's talk, how was your night with Stefan?" she looked shocked.

"What?" I wanted to groan, fine okay I will explain.

"I know he stayed over for few hours, Lena."

"How...you weren't home." home? Oh yes, the Gilbert's house. Not my home. Oh, wow, I was in a bad mood today. I send her a look so she would guess that I wasn't going to waste my time explaining myself. "We just talked." I nodded, holding back a sarcastic comment. "It's just so easy to confide in with him. He is so..." okay I'm stopping you here.

"Do whatever the hell you want Elena; you don't need to explain yourself to me. It's obvious that you didn't listen to any of my advice, so why waste my breath?" she shook her head strongly, obviously wanting to protest.

"That's not true, it's not like that..."

"So you aren't spending all of your free time with him?" she stayed silent. "You are not pushing all of your problems and concentrating on him?" silence. "I thought you wanted to be strong Elena, but in reality you are falling apart, you push everything back pretending that it's okay and dive into a romance with someone you don't know anything about. Fine he is sexy. So what? Does it justify you not healing yourself properly after your parents' death? Does it make it okay to not know a fraction of what is going on with your brother? Or how Jenna is barely holding it together? " I asked but really didn't expect an answer.

"I... I know, Addie, God I know, I am a mess..."

"And so you think that a new relationship will make it all better?" she shook her head.

"No. I... it's not like that!" I gave her a look that proved to her that I wasn't buying it. "No! It's really not like that. Yes, I'm attracted to Stefan, he is amazing but what you said to me and are repeating right now never left my mind even for a moment. I understand. I do, and you are right, I have to heal myself before doing anything else and even if Bonnie says that it's not bad for me to pursue Stefan, I know that I'm not ready. First I need my family, like you said my aunt, my brother, but you too Addie, you are my little sister." that surprised me, for a moment I had completely forgotten that we were even related...kinda...in this dimension. "I should be the one that takes care of you, that guides you, but it comes out that you are the one doing all of this. And I'm sorry, I am an awful sister. So that's why I just wanted for me and Stefan to be friends. Yes, I might have liked him when I saw him first, but it's just not the right time, I don't need a boyfriend, I need my family."

I stood there quiet for a moment or two. Thinking over her words, as I watched the show back in my world I always thought that at one hand it was very romantic the relationship Stefan and Elena had and she was better off with him then Damon, but now when I was here and this was real, I just felt like this girl in front of me didn't need a guy to fix her problems, to protect her. Elena Gilbert was always presented as the damsel, but I knew that if both brothers didn't always shoulder her problems she could be a strong girl that would have a lot healthier relationship with her brother. Hint. Not compelling him. Hint.

"Like I said, Elena, do whatever you think is best, be friends with him, be his girlfriend, whatever, but don't forget about the rest of your friends, about Jeremy too." I wanted this conversation to be over with. It was just too awkward. She spoke with me like she was my real sister, and she wasn't, so the looks she sent me made me feel anything but accepted and loved. My real sister wasn't here.

"Are you going to see the comet tonight?" asked the doppelganger, still walking with me, where was the freaking classroom?

"Probably, yes. You?" I asked, even if I knew the answer.

"Yeah, do you want to go together?" what was this all about? All of a sudden she wants to spend time with me? Maybe her not obsessing over Stefan would give her too much free time and she would be minding in my business. Not good.

"Aren't you supposed to help Caroline and Bonnie with the flyers?"

"Oh! I totally forgot about that! Wait why aren't you roped in doing the same thing?" she asked and looked at me curiously while I searched for the freaking classroom.

"You know, Care might scare and control everyone...but me." she laughed at my words and I even smiled a little.

"Where are we going exactly?" the brunette asked and I stopped letting out a frustrated groan.

"Tanner. History." was my one worded respond and I got a strange look from the girl that followed me around.

"Addie, we passed it twice already." I huffed in disbelief. Seriously? Ignoring her stare, I turned around and kept walking. "Addie, are you okay? You seem..." different? Like I wasn't me? Like I was from another world?

Tell me about it.

I was Adelle Gilbert. Gilbert! It would take me longer to get used to that. Like a lot longer.

After being shouted at from the jerk of a teacher I managed to ignore Bonnie for the rest of the school day. She would throw me pleading looks and from what Caroline told me they were both good now. Speaking of the blond she told me that Bonnie talked with her and apologized for being a sucky friend and even Stefan called her. No idea how he got her number. And he did the same as the witch but for the harsh way he rejected her last night. Looky here, people were taking my advice...okay...I can't really call neither of the two conversations I had with the vampire or the witch as calm and considerate. Let's face it I had downright chewed them out, but I was still happy to hear my friend say that to me.

Was I going to talk to Bonnie? Why not? She wasn't my friend and she hadn't acted bad towards me. She apologized to Care.

Stefan? Hell no. The end.

I sneaked around after my last period and avoided Caroline's persistent demands that I should help her and the girls with the comet event. Again, no. I was too lazy and my day needed some cheering up, community work just didn't cut it. Driving back to the house I decided to try and do it without the GPS, long story short, I got lost and came out to be in the other end of the town. Annoyed I had stopped the car to see on my phone how should I go back when the sign on the shop right from me caught my attention.

Animal Shelter. Blink. Blink. And alarms went off in my head. I got an idea.

Perfect.

When I entered the small building the owner showed me all of the cages full with dogs found on the street, as I looked around I remembered my real dog back at home, Rico was black and white husky that I had with me for over ten years, he was very old but I loved him as if he was one of my best friends. We were almost inseparable and just thinking of all the crazy memories I had with him made me tear up. I missed him so much. Just then I heard a small bark. I had stopped in front of a cage, not realizing doing it while being deep in thought. I looked down and saw a very thin and dirty baby Samoyed. The love I felt for it was almost instant, it looked so out of place, so scared and sad and I think that it was exactly because of this that it won me over. He was just like me. It didn't want to be here, but didn't have a way to go back, wherever that could be. I liked that no matter how fragile it seemed to be at first glance it had a spark in his eyes that promised anyone who would give him a chance that he was one hell of a character.

I made my decision.

I got the puppy, brought food and a bed for him, I even called the doctor for the shots it would need. I stopped and got dog shampoo and some other stuff. When I was finally at the house I started with giving him food. The puppy was so scared to even enter the front door that it took me a lot of time in making him come near me. I was good with dogs, they loved me so it was no surprise to me that in just less than three hours he was acting like I have been his owner for weeks. I was proud of myself and very pleased when the puppy was finally fed up and started to explore the house, it sniffed all the rooms on the first floor and I showed it my bedroom then Elena's and Jeremy.

"Jeremy is an annoying brat that most of the times would make you want to pee all over his things. Elena is okay, if you ignore her be-better-be-more-like-Stefan speeches you will be good." yes, I was talking to the dog, but hell it was like it listened to me, inclining his head from time to time, never moving his black eyes from my being. "Ah, yes, Stefan, you might hate him, puppy, he likes to eat animals..." the puppy jumped on his small feet and barked, look at him! He understood what I was saying. Told you so. "Yes, little one, I know, so you have my permission to not be okay with him. His brother Damon too. He is an asshole."

That's how I passed my time with the small puppy. When I saw that I still had an hour before the event started I decided to give him a bath. That was one hell of a war zone right there, I'm telling you. It was easy to say that the dog loved the water so I was wet in a matter of minutes. None the less when it was dry all of a sudden in front of me stood a small snow white fur ball full with energy.

"Aren't you a handsome one." I smiled at him and he barked in happiness, running around like it had drank coffee, yes water had that kind of effect on dogs. I took the opportunity to change my clothes and get ready. "I should name you something, but I will do it when I come back. Deal?" Call me crazy but I left it do whatever it wanted in the house. As my small revenge I closed my room but opened Jeremy's bedroom. But even if I wanted him to cause some mischief I somehow knew that when I got back the house would be the same as I left it to be. I can't wait to see how the Gilberts would react when they saw him.

By now I was sure that the streets of Mystic Falls were full with people waiting to see the rare comet fly in the sky, lightening up their candles and having a good time. When I find a place to park and walked towards the Grill I remembered to check up my phone. Elena was asking where was I. Bonnie wanted to talk. Tyler was asking if it was true that Jeremy and Vicki had slept together. Wait. What? Ugh. Oh! It was send ten minutes ago and if I remembered correctly, Stefan must be on some roof chatting up with his dear brother with Vicki in the middle.

And I was right, Caroline had spammed me with eight massages of how they couldn't find her and about the show down between my brother and my bff. Probably the younger Gilbert was getting his ear talked of by Elena about selling drugs. Oh, well, now I was even more glad that I skipped this drama.

I passed by the bar in a last second decision and went towards the roof where all the action was supposed to be happening. I was late. Or not. It depends, because by the time I was nearing the said building Stefan was already down on my level, with Matt's sister next to him and Damon right behind. One brother looked tired and angry. The other more than pleased with himself. I bet it was easy for you to guess which is who. Vicki was all over the place, no doubt under the compulsion done by the older vampire.

They noticed me almost immediately.

"Adelle." Stefan was the first to speak, he looked around nervously, then at the girl next to him and then his brother. His whole body became rigid when he saw that Damon was staring me with unmasked interest. "I..what are you doing here?" asked the blond brother and I rolled my eyes.

"Looking for Vicki here, but I see that you have found her." came the lie easily.

"I didn't have the opportunity to introduce myself, last time we met." Damon decided to step in and he walked over from behind Stefan, who looked like he wanted to step between us and get me away from there as fast as possible. I didn't blame him, his brother was unpredictable and this whole encounter never happened in the show. "I am Damon Salvatore, the big brother of Stefan here. It's a pleasure to meet you, Adelle." he took my hand and without breaking our locked gazes he kissed my knuckles. "By the way, I like your hair. It suits you."

"Damon..." Stefan warned and I had to make myself act like the oblivious girl I should be. Hold back the sarcastic comment, Addie. Hold it back!

"How do you know my name, Damon?" I chose to asked as I pulled my hand back. It was such a strange experience to have someone kiss it like that.

"Stefan talks a lot about you. I was bound to remember you." the black hair man answered and I quirked and eyebrow. Well, whatever. I ignored his suggestive looks and false humanity and turned my attention to Vicki.

"How are you, Vicki?"

"Oh, I'm good, had some strong stuff and ripped my bandages off. No big deal." yeah I'm sure of it. But I never got the chance to respond because Matt and Jeremy came from the corner and whisked her back into the restaurant. Matt of course thanked both brothers having no idea what really went down, before he found his sister. And just like that one moment we were six people and all of a sudden I was left alone with two vampires. The hell?

"Let me drive you home, Adelle." stepped closer Stefan and stood now next to his brother just a feet or two from me. Both a head taller than me.

"No thank you." I decline and once again I was graced with the hurt look in his green eyes.

"Look, Adelle, I apologized to Caroline, what can I do so you can stop..." a low chuckle escaped the raven haired vampire. Stefan send him a glare that was met with a silent dare to do something about it but we all knew that Stefan was nowhere near as strong as his brother.

"Problems in paradise, brother?" taunted Damon. "I see why you are so interested in Adelle here she does have a fire. I like you." he winked in my direction and I would have blushed but I knew he was just provoking his sibling.

"Okay. First, Stefan, your problem was between you and Caroline, if she is okay with you so am I. You have to excuse my behaviour this morning but I was having a bad few days and I am protective over the people I consider close." I smiled a little. "We are good. Damon, it is nice to meet you, but please stop with the false pleasantries." the said man looked at me in surprise. "I don't know what game you are playing and it is obvious that you two have bad bad blood between each other, but please don't put me in between it, or Elena."

"Ah. I've been busted." the vampire smirked and took a step closer, automatically making Stefan's rigid body even more tense. "The truth is that you are right, but I do find you interesting." I willed my heart not to sped up by the close proximity and I was saved by my phone from somewhere in my bag. I didn't miss the glare down that went in front of me as I searched for my devise. As I pulled it out, I took my camera too and before answering Jenna I snapped a quick photo of the two while standing face to face and the lights from the town behind them illuminated them.

That got their attention and I only put out my tongue sending the message – deal with it. And the nerve of both of them, they looked amused by my actions. Those boys were more alike than they would ever care to admit.

"What's up, Jenna?"

" _What's up? Really? How about what's up Addie, with the dog I found lounging in the middle of the living room? Elena and Jeremy here have no idea about it, so that leaves you!_ "

"That's Beluga." the name came to me just moment before I opened my mouth.

" _Beluga?_ "

"Yes, Beluga, as the white puppy Samoyed, that is as you said lounging in the living room. That's our new pet." I responded in a good mood, what could I give to be there and see all of their faces when they came to meet him for the first time.

" _Where did you get it from?_ " I rolled my eyes and sighed, putting back my camera.

"Put me on speaker, I hate repeating." she did. "Okay listen up, I want a dog, I love dogs and all of you sad and miserable people there need something fluffy and lovable as Beluga. I bet you that by the end of the night all of you will love him. And I really don't care what you say, guys, I will not take him back to die in that shelter."

" _How the hell did you decide to take a puppy?_ " came the voice of Jeremy, but he didn't sound angry or displeased. Only curious.

"I was in a bad mood. So I came to this shelter, I found Beluga and said why the hell not? Anything else or can I hang up?" a low chuckle grabbed my attention and I looked up to see both brothers still looking at me next to one another. One amused and the other with a small gentle smile on his face. What is up with both of them? Weren't they in the middle of a spat or something?

" _Are you coming home?_ " asked Elena.

"I'll be at the house in ten minutes." and just like that not wanting to hear anything more from them, I hung up. "You will have to excuse me, gentlemen, but I need to go. See you around." and not feeling like watching another pissing contest between them, I didn't wait for a response and turned around.

If I had looked back I would have seen two identical looks sent my way, that later would develop into fascination and then obsession, which with time would transform into true affection and give a sense of belonging.

Good thing I never spared them a back glance, or I would have been scared shitless.

~~~

When I entered the Gilbert's house I was met with the view of Elena and Jeremy throwing a ball to each other.

'Beluga, come here boy!'

'Beluga catch the ball, Beluga! '

"I did tell you that he would win you over!" I exclaimed and both siblings turned to me. Elena was in possession of the toy at the moment and I was covering the shock of their smiles very well. Beluga ran right at me, barking and jumping like any other puppy happy to see his owner back home. It melted my heart. "Good boy, did you had fun with those brats." I ignored the 'hey!' and 'What do you mean brats?' comments and scratch behind its ear.

"He loves me." stated Jeremy proudly and I saw bits of the old happy boy, before all the drugs and his parent's death. "Finally some bro power in this house."

"Beluga is so cute, Addie." nodded a smiling Elena that was stealing glances at her brother, obviously she too noticing that he was more laid back then normal.

"Adelle? Is that you?" came from the kitchen Jenna. She was holding a doggy cup for water and placed it where I previously had put it before going out. "Mind telling me why you didn't ask before getting him?" she tried to look stern and because I had respect for her I didn't laughed.

"I'm sorry, aunt Jenna, it was a spur of the moment. When I saw him he was so sad and scared and so out of place in that cage that I just couldn't leave him there. Do you hate him?" I asked.

"What? No! He is adorable and didn't destroy the house while left alone here." she sent me a look and I grinned cheekily. Oops. "And well...you might be right, Beluga might be the thing we need around here." she continued and gazed at the two teenagers that had got back to playing with the puppy.

"So he can stay?" I asked.

"Like you didn't know already." scoffed my alter dimensional aunt and I hugged her in happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"But, listen you three, if he is staying you are taking care of him!" said Jenna.

"I will take him for a walk every day." I proposed. Elena nodded.

"Don't worry, aunt Jenna, we will keep him fed and well groomed." agreed Jeremy that was trying at the moment to pull the ball out of the canines of the dog.

We changed places after that, we went outside and spent the next hour or two goofing around with the puppy that managed to put a smile on everyone from the Gilbert's family faces. Who knew? Jeremy and Elena always have wanted a dog, but their father was allergic and they were never allowed to have one. Such a simple thing, but I saw how it pushed the siblings closer together as they had time to talk between playing with Beluga and Jenna was obviously glad that she was seeing them act so civilized with each other.

As I lay in bed later, Beluga snuggly already asleep in my feet, I realized that two more things did not happened as they were supposed to today. Elena never went to see Stefan at the boarding house and they never had their first kiss and Vicki never sneaked into Jeremy's bedroom. She never showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

I was waking up to a strange scene today.

Like really, no kidding you.

The first thing I saw was Jeremy, my show dimension brother, lifting the sleeping puppy from where it lazed in the bottom of my bed. I silently observed him as he was acting like James Bond on a mission, and the mission was to take the dog and get out of my room, without me noticing. Fat chance, pal. He crept back two steps, when the floor made a noise and he froze in place, wincing a little. His head lifted up and his eyes peered at me.

"Oh...fu..." he stopped himself when the boy clearly understood that I have been watching him for the past minute. I was so amused that I barely managed to keep my face in a questioning expression.

"In chance of repeating your own words back at you, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Beluga was scratching on the door and I..." my don't-bullshit-me face made him pause and re-evaluate his words. Good boy. "Look, I don't know when you planned on getting up, but he needs to be fed!" exclaimed Jeremy annoyed that he was busted by his sister and was desperately covering his affection for the puppy.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I rolled my eyes and waved him off. "Just get out." he took that with relief and grabbing the dog, once again the little Gilbert was out of the door in seconds.

Now that I was awake, I took a shower and double checked that the grimoire, the compass and the white oak were still under my sofa. Getting ready, I went down and saw my … brother... eating a cereal while, Beluga sat on his feet and did the same with his food. Those two were starting to act pretty similarly to one another.

"I'm taking him out today to get his shots at the doctors." I informed the kid and when he nodded, Beluga barked once...okay totally creepy moment. Jeremy saw it too because he hardly contained his small amused smile at the puppy.

Thankfully I was out of the door before the second Gilbert came in and I was spared the annoying demands from her to come tonight at the gathering she was organizing. This was my house too; did she invite me to my own house?

Yes, she did.

So I ignored her, pretty mature of me. No?

Whatever.

When I got to school, I was ambushed by the witch that persistently was waiting for me at the entrance of the building. To be honest, I wasn't mad at her anymore, but just because I was a stubborn person by nature, I had avoided talking with her till now.

"Adelle, look, what you said..." but before Bonnie could start her speech that she no doubt had memorized and practiced over and over again, I decided to save her breath.

"Don't worry, Bonnie, I no longer am mad at you, yes I do believe that my words were true, but it was not my place to shout at you like that, back then, so if someone should apologize to someone, it is me." she was surprised by how easily it all went and smiled a little uncertain, I returned the gesture and we started walking towards first class. Today I was for the first time not late.

Shocker.

"But you were right, I do forget sometimes that Caroline is not all that she shows on the surface and I as her friend, no, best friend, should know that more than anyone else. You might have shouted at me, but you did succeed in reminding me of that." continued the witch.

"I'm happy to hear that, Care deserves only the best." I nodded.

"And about Stefan, I shouldn't have pushed Elena so strongly towards him." The witch said out of nowhere as we took our seats in the still empty classroom. " She told me what you thought about it all and I agree with you, even more now that..." she hesitated to say more and even if I knew what was the cause I pushed her to do it.

"Even more now...what?"

"I, look, you remember me telling you about those strange things I was seeing, or well...feeling?" I nodded. "When I touched him yesterday, I got a feeling of death from Stefan. It scared me." confessed the witch.

"Did you talk with your Grams?" I paused before asking. Trying to look curious, but probably failing miserably.

Hey, it's hard to act oblivious, when you know everything. Normally I would have avoided this kind of situation because of this reason.

"Yes, but she keeps telling me that I'm a witch, and I think she has lost it a long time ago."

"Bonnie, if you ask me, I think her words have some value, we both know that whatever this is, it is real. Would it hurt to try her methods and see for yourself? The worst that can happen is that you will be certain that whatever she tells you is crap." I kept on persuading her. She thought over my words for a moment.

"It won't hurt. I can spend some time with her like that too." I smiled. "Why are you so sure that it will work?"

"Because it will be so cool if it's real, Bonnie." She looked at me doubtful. "Don't give me those looks! I'm not kidding, if I was in your place I would be excited. Imagine what you could do! There won't be any boundaries for you."

"Let's not get over our heads, here." The witch protested but none the less laughed at how hyped out I was about the possibility.

Bonnie Bennett, you have no idea how right I am.

Stefan and Elena then walked in with some of the students. The girl behind me tensed up and acted very defensive when the vampire greeted her. The two new arrivals saw it too and while Stefan looked bummed out, the doppelganger was more than determine to make the 'friendly gathering' tonight a reality.

"Adelle, hi." the younger Salvatore turned to me, while sitting in the place next to me. Wasn't he three rows back, normally? What is he doing here? He was regarding me curiously all the while he kept an easy smile on his face. "I heard about your new pet." At that Elena and Bonnie laughed, both behind us two. I was sure that my presumed sister has told everything to the witch and how I just brought a puppy into the house.

"His name is Beluga." I answered.

"White, yes?" I nodded my head and his smile grew. "How is he taking his new home?" he kept on conversing with me. God, didn't this boy see how awkward I was around him?

Hello! The doppelganger is right behind you!

"Beluga is already feeling as if he is the boss of the house." I decided to indulge a little, making the vampire chuckle in amusement. Not for long, pal. "From now on when you decide to spend the night, you will have to get his permission, Stef." I winked and his whole posture changed completely.

"I... no..it wasn't like that." His green eyes grew wide, his body stiffened, and once again this pleading look took place. What was he so desperately trying to convince me of?

Geez. I was showing him that I don't have the same problem he found with Bonnie.

Or not. I just felt like biting him. Not the way he would...or not.

Addie! Concentrate!

"You don't have to explain yourself, Stefan." I smiled, trying to be reassuring as much as I could be. And because this was getting way way to awkward even for me, I turned around.

Elena saved the day by changing the topic and inviting the two over for dinner. Bonnie was not happy about it, but she had manners engraved so deep in her being that she couldn't say no. So it was decided.

Later that day, I was talking with Tyler, when he all of a sudden changed the course and from speaking about the upcoming game he out of nowhere blabbered that Vicki dumped him. I was shocked in the least, because that was nowhere near the original. What was that all about?

Later I found out, when I came back to the Gilbert's house that Matt's sister had also got rid of Jeremy. She broke up with both of them? The hell? The brat was whining to Beluga, without him knowing I was watching him do it from the door of his bedroom. He was saying something about going out of his way to get Vicki pills or of the sort and I would have found it amusing how he was talking so heatedly to the dog that was nowhere near listening to him, but the kid was actually pretty bummed out about this.

"I need to get Beluga to the doctor." I decided that this was enough and made my presence known. Jeremy of course became scarlet red and pretended that he wasn't using a three-month old dog as a psychiatrist.

"Yeah, okay." he agreed and I went and whisked the white Samoyed from the floor where he was chewing on a toy.

"You wanna come with me?" I proposed and for the life of me I didn't know why I was asking to spend more time with the annoying boy, but none the less went along with it. Jeremy searched my face for...the hell if I knew and finally nodded.

Ten minutes later, we were in the car, and it would have been very awkward if it wasn't for Beluga who was making sound from his cage in the back seat.

"Did...did Vicki chose Tyler?" out of nowhere Jeremy asked me. I spared him a glance. He was even more uncomfortable to ask me this question then I was to answer it.

"No, she dumped him too." the boy winced at how blunt I was with the knowledge that I had heard him talking to Beluga back in the house. But why hide it?

"I thought that...she...would go to him, after...you know...you heard it." God! Wasn't he supposed to talk about this with Elena? She was his sister!

Oh, wait! I was supposedly too.

Shit.

"Whatever you think about Tyler, Jeremy, he was played by the same girl as you. Yes, you two are way different and the situations are too, but in the end of the day you both have been burned by Matt's sister. He might not show it, but I'm fairly certain that if Lockwood had a dog, he would be whining to him as well." I teased and it got me the reaction I wanted. Jeremy laughed but then stopped at realizing that I was making a dig at him too.

"Hey! I wasn't, I didn't..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I waved him of and from my peripheral sight, I saw him rolling his eyes. Brat. He then became quiet and I knew he was mulling over what I told him. In the show, Jeremy and Tyler became friends. Granted it was way in the series, but it happened. So why not just speed it up? It might help me with getting rid of all those awkward situations where this kid was coming to me to listen to his problems. Jeremy clearly missed how I sucked at giving him love advice, and still kept on putting me in that position.

Hello! Elena was literary begging for him to open up to her!

After the doctor's appointment, we went to the park and there Jeremy started talking to a girl that was walking her shepherd dog. No it wasn't Anna, she was called Lucy and she was more than obviously attracted to him. The Gilbert kid was oblivious as I expected him to be and was still very hung up on the break up with his no-girlfriend-but-sort-of-girlfriend Vicki. Thankfully Lucy wasn't fazed by the lack of responses from him and kept on perusing.

I liked her. She got spunk.

If she got to Jeremy, he might not be so depressed and get himself in good hands. Not to mention, Anna wouldn't get to him. Now about this little annoying vampire... I never liked her. Yes, she did all she did in the show to get her mother out of the tomb and end up really liking Jeremy, but in the end of the day she did more damage than good. Let's be honest, the only thing she would be of any use to my plans is to say to Damon that Katherine was never locked in and knew about him looking for a way to get her out. This was the push he needed to realize that she didn't give any crap about him. It made him stop looking for her.

Yes, I wanted for the raven vampire to open the tomb so he could see for himself that Katherine wasn't there. But Pearl or any of the rest couldn't get out. Why? Simple, if they don't then Stefan won't be abducted and he won't go on a blood binge. Pearl won't cause problems and the device that incapacitated all the vampires at the festival won't even be found. John won't come to town and a lot of drama would be avoided.

But like that, Elena would never find out that she was adopted, Damon would still be oblivious about the existence of werewolves. And it was because of all those problems that the brothers became closer and started to heal their bond. To tell the truth that was maybe my main goal while being here. For me the bond between siblings was the purest and strongest one and I wished for Damon and Stefan to remember that. So I would make them.

Ah, so much to think over...

I had received a dozens of text from both Bonnie and Elena. While I was at the park, being totally ignored by Jeremy and his company, Stefan had finally arrived at the gathering. Funny. I would have missed it all together if the last message from Elena didn't make me jump from where I sat on the bench.

'Vicki came to talk with you, she brought Damon.'

Okay, what in the actual fuck? I was certain that Vicki Donovan didn't have anything to say to me, but the more I thought about this, the more I realized that now that Caroline was not an option, the Salvatore needed a new blood bag, he found it in the big sister of Matt. He must have compelled her to break up with my bff and my presumed brother, maybe even came up with a reason why she would want to speak with me. The best way to find out was to go along with it.

And I did.

Saying a quick goodbye to the couple and Beluga, I was sure as hell not getting the puppy anywhere close to the two brothers at the moment, I drove to the Gilbert's house. Parking I saw the Camaro, Damon was so famous and fond of. I willed myself not to go there and add vervain to the coffee that Damon was drinking, or better yet in the drink that Vicki was having.

How dare he change my plot!

Nothing of this happened in the show and the unknown scared the crap out of me. But then again, what did I expect? I was changing stuff; it was bound to happen. Taking one last calming breath I walked in. There in the living room, just like in the episode, with the exception that it was Vicki and not Caroline, sat the main characters.

What did I get myself in to? I groaned and thought it wasn't so obvious that I didn't want to be here, but both vampires caught me and while they both looked at me questioningly with a dose of curiosity, one still was more amused then the other. Guess who?

"Adelle!" Bonnie jumped from her sitting position, the way she regarded me like a saviour, indicated that this whole thing was as much awkward to her as it was for me. Good. You should all suffer!

"Am I interrupting something?" I played innocent and the glare that Elena send me, told me that she wasn't bullshitted.

"No, but you are late." Yes, I know dear out of fictional world sis! Tell me something I don't know.

"Hey, Addie!" Addie? From when are Vicki and I on nickname bases? "I hope you don't mind that we crashed your party. But I came to thank you for helping me last night." Yep, she was definitely compelled.

"And I decided to tag along," smirked Damon. "It's good to see you again, Adelle." Elena and Bonnie both send me questioning looks. Oh they didn't know I have met the second brother. Surprise!

"You've met?" asked Elena and before I could say anything, the raven hair nuisance beat me to it. Tch.

"Oh, yes! Twice actually. But yesterday, we left it on a quick note, something about a dog?" He pretended to look around, he already knew that Beluga wasn't here.

"Hey, where is Beluga?" Asked my sister when she finally realized that the puppy was not with me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to the available seat with Stefan. He smiled at me gently and Damon sent us an unreadable look that quickly transformed in a mocking smile.

"Jeremy." Was my one worded respond, as I pretended to be oblivious to the glare down between the brothers. "So what did I miss?"

"We were just talking about Stefan making it to the team," grinned Elena.

"And how, Lena here should quit cheer leading." I ah-ed and seeing that I wasn't one bit shocked Stefan asked me.

"You don't look surprised?" I shrugged and it was on the tip of my tongue to say that I doubt anything that was going to happen would ever really surprise me. I have watched you all on the TV, for God sakes!

"She looked miserable in practice, and knowing her she only did it because she wanted to have something from her life before the incident. But things change, why hold back?" I gave my piece of mind, only second later realizing that I have pretty much summed the entire conversation between the doppelganger and the blue eyed vampire. From the surprised looks on both their faces I was right to assume that.

"Funny. I told your sister the same thing." said Damon and I had the feeling that just like from the moment I walked in his entire attention would never leave me. What was up with the staring? Was my hair that striking?

"Great minds think alike." I joked and he chuckled in retaliation sending a quick wink at the stiff Stefan next to me. Was he proving a point or something? Like seriously, Beluga was the dog in the house, but those two were the ones playing pissing contest.

"Adelle, you don't look like a cheerleader to me." continued Damon, totally ignoring Vicki that was in his lap and Bonnie that looked like she wanted to bolt out of the room. Elena was observing our interaction with interest but still kept quiet. Why was I in the spot light here!?

"That's because she isn't." said Stefan just before I could. Geez. Was his second name Adelle or something? Why would he speak instead of me?

"Ah. Then what is it that you like to do?" asked the older Salvatore, that ignored the warning tone in his brother's voice.

"I like photography." A spark shown in his blue irises and I knew he was already aware of my answer.

"Really? It suits you. So that was why you took a photo of me and Stefan last night?" Elena gasped and looked at me. I rolled my eyes. So what?

"I'm sorry about that! Adelle, never leaves the house without her camera and she has the habit of photographing people without their permission!" Dear sister accused me and I pretended to be offended but in reality I did really do that.

Again. So what?

"Oh, it's not a problem." Stefan defended me and Damon chuckled.

"I agree with my brother, it's just that we are not one of those people that take photos often," smirked the vampire.

I bet you don't. Being all hundred and something years old.

Better keep it low profile, pal.

Stefan looked uncomfortable because he knew what his bro was hinting on and I was from the looks of it the only one apart from him that knew about it. Being in the loop, and no one realizing it, had its perks.

There was an awkward pause and before I knew it the raven haired Salvatore was talking about the death of the Gilbert's parents, never missing an opportunity to make Stefan more uncomfortable, saying that they both had seen so many of their close ones passing away. Hint. Vampires. Hint. A jab at the blood addiction of his brother and a mention of Katherine later, I knew that Elena was on board with everyone's desire, except for Damon, to call it a night.

~~~

The next few days, things went pretty much like they did in the show. Jeremy and Tyler had a fight. Stefan stopped it which resulted in him getting injured and while Elena was frantically looking for the cut, I was checking on the two stupid boys that beat each other just for the heck of it. By now they knew that Vicki dumped them for Damon and instead of getting closer as they now hated her and the vampire with vigour they took out their frustration on each other. I was in the middle of lecturing them on how stupid they were, when I made the mistake of glancing at Elena's who was still not believing that Stefan was fine. He on the other hand was staring right back at me, and had a small gentle smile that almost made me jump from my stance. Embarrassed I turned quickly around and kept on reprimanding the idiots.

Elena, now being more centred on her family, instead of Stefan, as it came out that they were not going out, took Jeremy home. Of course the vampire made an appearance, when he killed Tanner. The game was stopped and I didn't see any of the brothers till two days later.

I had a talk with Tyler, because let's face it he was more likely to hear reason, and made him go and talk with Jeremy. Don't know how it exactly went but after that they were both more at ease and when they saw each other no glares were sent towards the other.

Carol Lockwood came the day before the exhibition of the founding families' heritages, asking for the Gilbert watch. This time Elena didn't freak out and accuse her brother of stealing it. I knew that because the council couldn't get their hands on it they would send Jenna's ex to look for it. Ah that guy was a pain in the ass.

What changed was that for the event, Elena was going with Bonnie, Jeremy was bringing the Lucy girl and Caroline had a date of her own. Suddenly I was alone and was about to tag along with the witch and my presumed sister if it wasn't for the night before the fete. I was lounging on the sofa in the living room. Beluga in my lap and was watching TV, when someone rang on the front door. My puppy sprang up immediately and barked like there stood the devil himself. He was close, because when I opened the door, Stefan waited on the other side.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Adelle. Hi." He smiled at me and I was surprised by how happy he looked to see me. Then he glanced down and saw Beluga crouched before me in a threatening stance. The puppy knew he was not human and was not letting him near me. "Oh, is that Beluga?" he asked while watching the dog carefully. The vampire probably was aware that dogs weren't fond of him, or his kind.

"I'll bring Elena." I ignored his question and took a step back but then his eyes snapped to me and I froze in place.

"No. I'm here to speak with you, actually?" Okay... When he understood that I was not going to help him out here, he shuffled a little, like he was awkward in his own skin. Wait. Was he nervous? "I was wandering if you would like to go with me to the Heritage ball tomorrow?" I stood there shocked into a silence. What? He saw how surprised I was by his words and quickly continued. "As friends." I ah-ed and finally answered.

"Elena said no, because she is going with Bonnie, right?" his eyes widened and his head shook vigorously.

"What? No. I never planned on taking her." Is he joking? Of course he was! But if he wasn't lying, then he never really did ask her because she would have accepted. Right? Even if it was under the pretext of going as friends.

"There is no need to hide it, Stefan, I know that you like Elena."

"I... it's not like that." I nodded but none the less didn't buy it and he knew. "At first I wanted to get to know her because she … reminded me of someone." Hint. Katherine. Hint. "But she wasn't anything like her and I was glad. We are friends now...I don't..."

"You know that she is not ready. That she is looking to repair her family first before diving in a relationship." He nodded. "But that still shows that you are just ready to wait for her." come on Stefan! Just admit it already so we can go past this!

"I might have thought that she meant more to me that that, but then..." he stared at me. Eyes heated. Okay, I felt a blush forming on my cheeks. What the hell? "I saw that we were better of as friends. Elena is an amazing girl." I decided to not ask any more questions, because I felt like I was far from ready to know the answer to them.

"Can you pick me up at around five?" A big smile graced his face.

"I'll be here." I nodded and was ready to close the door, feeling way out of place. But he lingered there, probably wanting to say something more. Beluga, of course, sensed that I was way over with this interaction, barked at the vampire and took a step closer to him. Stefan chuckled amused by the protective white fur ball in front of me and bid me a good night.

That was something I didn't expect.

When Bonnie, Care and Elena found out with whom I was going, I quickly shut any hints that it was anything but two friends keeping company on a boring event. Surprisingly apart from the momentary first shocked reaction of the doppelganger, she didn't seem to mind. Maybe she did actually listen to me and payed more attention to herself then boy drama.

In order to celebrate the white hair, I decided to wear a white dress that went just above my knees and had a flow to it. The material was light and even if it was far from what I usually liked, the neck line accentuated my collarbones and neck. I didn't have any accessory apart from my vervain necklace and I did a smoky eye with an eyeliner on top that made my blue eyes even more visible. Adding the deep red lips, I think that I did a good job.

Back at my world I never got the chance to dress up. My family was pretty chill and we were never over concerned about those mandatory details. I just imagined my sister coming in the room, giving me once over, saying something sarcastic about if I was sure that this would do and just before I would get all nervous and start changing she would laugh, throw a wink and would exit murmuring that I looked pretty. A sad smile graced my face as I was once again reminded of the reality of the situation. While I was here playing master schemer, out there my family was probably considering me dead.

Good job, Addie.

"Adelle?" my attention snapped to Elena that looked at me curiously, certainly knowing that I had spaced out. "Stefan is downstairs." She informed me and I nodded. Time to face the music. Before the doppelganger disappeared, she grinned at me and said. "You look so beautiful, Addie." A pang struck my heart. Those were not the right words.

Willing myself to hold back the tears, I faked a smile and thanked her. When she was gone, I composed myself as much as I could, then patted down the invisible wrinkles on the dress and stepped out of my bed room. I slowly walked down the staircase, minding the black heels I chose to wear. I never was a graceful person, true I never fell, but that didn't stop the universe from giving me many possibilities to try to. As I was looking down at my feet, I didn't notice Stefan waiting in the living room. Just when I was safely on my last step did I lift my head and was more than surprised by the gorgeous man standing in front of me.

The black suit he wore really only accentuated just how handsome he was, and even though I have seen him dressed like that in the series, in person the vampire was even more jaw dropping. These Salvatore's were just too sinful.

"Stefan..." I smiled uncertain about the code of those kind of events. Told you I never got any opportunity like this at my world. "You look good." he kept silent and only then did I see how his eyes travelled slowly up and down my body. His heated gaze made me feel slightly uncomfortable and I couldn't say that it was something bad. I was just never used to being stared at like that. "Uhm..." I cleared my throat, more for the sake of the Sahara that magically transformed in my mouth. Was it hot in here?

Oh my God, I was blushing!

"You look beautiful, Adelle." The vampire finally answered and I wished he didn't because his voice had gone down a notch or too, making it sound deeper and sexier.

"Well, I tried." I tried to brush it off and turn the whole interaction in to a safe zone. Stefan probably got the hint as a smile graced his frighteningly serious face and extended his hand towards me. I hesitantly put mine in his and an electric shock went all over my body. I barely held back a shiver as I peered at the Salvatore next to me to see if he felt it to.

He was already looking at me.

"You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice.

It felt so strange to touch him. It was surprisingly the first direct contact that I had with the vampire. I was amazed by the sudden disappointment that I felt for a fleeting moment when we broke apart as we got in the car. On our way to the Lockwood mention we talked about random things as I found his preferences and dislikes in many areas. I knew all about his past and supernatural nature, but tonight I got to see the human too. In the show they never said anything about it then the most obvious ones and it thrilled me to be able to have a glimpse. It scared me that the more time I spend with him, the more I would see Stefan Salvatore as more than a fictional character. Why? Because I knew myself and I was certain that I would get these feelings, these emotions for him that would exceed way past a crush on a celebrity.

When we entered the mansion I had to give it to Stefan, he didn't even for a second look nervous when we waited for the Lockwood's to invite us in. I as every other fan girl needed a few moments to process how beautiful their home is but still managed not to out myself by saying something like 'oh here is the terrace where Damon snapped John's neck' and 'or this one from where he threw Kol's body!'. I deserved a pat on my back.

Really.

As a few people that I had no idea who they were greeted me, I tried to keep face and pretend that I was used to this. The truth? I wanted to be anywhere else but here. Maybe I wasn't pretending so well because from time to time Stefan would send me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded but the vampire didn't believe me. "Adelle..." I sighed, looking around and saw Elena and Bonnie chatting up with Care and the boy she came with.

"Look! Let's go say hello." I changed the topic and started walking towards them. The Salvatore grabbed me before I could take a second step their way. He pulled me out of the grand room and before I knew it we were in the heritage display. When the vampire finally let go of me, he had that determined look on his face that made me step back a little.

"Adelle, I know that we haven't know each other for long but..." he searched for the right words. "If something is troubling you, you can be sure that I would do anything to make you feel better." he looked so sincere that it surprised me to find this affection directed towards me. "Look, I admit, maybe I had pulled the accompany-me-to-the-party-card-only-as-friends, but don't let that fool you, I want to know more about you and..." he stepped closer. "I would like to..."

I didn't know what he was going to say next, because Stefan was interrupted by the appearance of his one and only brother.

"Oh, hello there, I didn't know you two were here." the vampire lied as he stepped into the room, Tina Fell on his hand who send me a glare.

"Adelle, it's good to see you." she smiled falsely. I wasn't here for more than a week, and this girl hated me. Don't know why, don't care really.

"Tina, hi, how are you?" I pretended to be interested as I played oblivious to the tension sizzling around us, as the Salvatore's just couldn't hold it together. Stefan was tensed up and he had stepped closer to me, even going as far as to put his hand on the small of my back. Damon on the other hand was smirking and eying his brother with amusement. He knew very well how he was able to push Stefan's buttons.

"Good, thank you. Damon here asked me to come with him tonight, and how could I say no, he is so charming, isn't he?" yeah let's see if you would think that when he drinks you dry. I forced a laugh and that didn't go unnoticed by the blue eyed man. He tilted his head and looked contemplating over something. Then his eyes slid down my body and I felt those tingles like I did when Stefan did the exact same thing in the house less than an hour ago.

Geez. Those two.

Then I noticed two things, first Tina was wearing a scarf, Damon was most certainly having his fill with this one. And two I just noticed the dashing suit Damon had on. Be still my heart! I wanted to shout but didn't need both vampires knowing how affected I was by their sexiness. And let me tell you, I was! Damon Salvatore looked delicious!

"You look stunning, Adelle." he said and I tucked a strand of white hair behind my ear. I was not used to being complimented.

"Thank you, Damon." Tina looked at her date then at me.

"Do you know each other?" she asked. Didn't she already say that he invited her here...she said it like she was aware of this already...oh he compelled her. Wait...

"Damon, I thought you would be here with Vicki?" I asked.

"Vicki? Vicki Donovan? The druggie? Eeeew?" exclaimed Tina but we all ignored her.

"We didn't work out, we were too different for each other and I didn't see it going anywhere in the long run." Answered Damon, now his eyes finally back on my face. Tch. I had to later check on Matt and see if his sis was … for the better word – alive!

"We wouldn't want to hold you back..." started Stefan, clearly wanting to be anywhere but near his brother.

"Oh, don't worry, we were just looking around." smirked Damon.

"He doesn't want to dance with me." pouted Tina and I barely held back an eye roll. Was I going to re-enact the scene where the compelled girl gets Stefan out of the room so the older brother could sugar coat the unsuspecting and innocent Elena? Yeah well, I was not her.

"Only a lesser man would deny his date a chance for a dance." I said as I saw that the raven hair devil was going to say his piece in the story. The silence that fall onto us made me want to cackle. No one expected that, did they? Stefan had a small amused smile, while Damon looked like someone just beat him at his own game. He was staring at me like he was seeing me for the first time and I was afraid that the spark I saw there didn't mean anything good...for me.

"Oh, I assure you, Adelle, I share your opinion on the matter, but sadly I don't feel so good today." he lied once again and this time I did roll my eyes, succeeding in making him chuckle a little. I looked at Stefan and he was staring at me with an unreadable expression. Time to change the topic.

"I'm sure that one of you has a good explanation as to why your names are written in a document dating back for more than hundred and fifty years." I shrugged in the direction of the wall next to us and both brothers stared at it.

"That is..." Stefan started but Damon cut him off.

"The original Salvatore brothers, tragic story actually." And once again the sinister gleam in his blue eyes warned me that he was going to steer trouble.

"I'm sure that we don't want to bore Adelle with that." Did he intentionally ignore Tina's presence or did he totally forgot she was here?

"You know what?" I asked. They both looked at me and it made my skin burn a little by how whenever I spoke they always gave me their undivided attention. "It's none of my business, if one of you would like to share it with me okay, but I don't want to make you do it and thus creating a tension even stronger between you two then it already is." I spoke to them. Stefan smiled at me gently and I felt his hand move up and down just a tiny bit, caressing my skin. He never moved it from my back. Damon on the other hand once again was analysing me.

"So you are not even a bit curious?" he asked, watching my reaction closely.

"Everyone has secrets, Damon. I won't pry in yours." I spared them both a look. "If you don't pry in mine." Maybe I shouldn't have said that, because knowing both of them that made them even more curious. But what can I say? I liked it.

Never said I was a good person.

Stefan was going to say something, but I saw Elena walk past the corridor. This was my chance.

"Elena!" I waved and she stopped, when she saw me the doppelganger started to walk towards us. Perfect. "I'll leave you guys with her, I'm sure that both of you would like that." Ignoring the stunned look on the blond vampire and the amused but slightly confused stare from Damon, I continued. "I'm certain that she would love to hear you two bickering over exes and playing pissing contest all you want."

Burn!

"Adelle, what...?" Stefan was at a loss of words, and the copy of their past lover was coming closer.

"Both of you, whatever is it that is going on between you two, it sure can't be stronger than the bond of siblings. If I'm right." of course I am. "This woman that played you both and then made you hate each other is not worth it. I would die for my sister." Not this one. "So if you do let the thing hunt you for ever, if it makes you act like brats, then you are not the men I thought you were." there! Food for thought.

Now they were both shocked by my words, I really expected from Damon to lash out at me, but he kept staring at me, blue eyes dark, but not from rage. It was something completely different. Stefan was pretty much the same and I knew that I had to get out of here. I send a quick grin to Tina, who was catching flies with her open mouth and it was comical, really.

"Hey guys!" greeted Elena and she send me a questioning look when she too realized the state that the Salvatore's were in right now, luckily they composed themselves immediately.

"I will talk to you, later." I smiled at them all and quickly took my chance to get the hell away from there. Now those two could talk Elena's ears off, for all they wanted.

If I had turned, I would have saw the two men, that never left me out of their sight for the rest of the evening. I would have saw the warning bells that told me that the look I saw in both their eyes was not only awe but admiration too. That for Damon especially spoke volumes. And I would have definitely not missed the obvious questions that swirled in both brothers of who exactly was Adelle Gilbert, and was it possible for her to catch both their attention so quickly and completely? Good thing I didn't turned because being ignorant was sometimes better.

I walked around the main room and talked for a minute with Jeremy and his friend Lucy, I even saw Jenna with Logan Fell, she was biting his head off and I stayed there for the show just because on TV it was amusing but in reality it was even better. Poor guy, he might be a cheater but in the end he would end up dying...twice. Oh...well, I really didn't care about him. Just then I saw Bonnie entering the staff room and I instantly knew what was going to happen, so I went after her and stayed quiet till she lit up all the candles, and man was it a cool experience.

"So you really are a witch?" I showed myself, and the young Bennett jumped in surprise. She turned towards me and her expression was of a scared girl. I felt bad for her. She shouldn't be scared of her powers; she should be proud.

"Adelle...I..."

"Look, I won't tell anyone, as I told you the last time we spoke about this, I think it's amazing and you should feel like a real badass."

"So you are not...?"

"Afraid? Freaked out?" I helped and she nodded. "No, I'm not. I'm happy that you are finally finding the answers you were looking for." I smiled gently and she let out a sigh returning the gesture.

"I listened to you, I talked to Grams and she showed me. First I was so shocked, you know? Those stuff happen only on TV." yeah till you enter in one, that is. "But when she started to teach me...I felt such security and control over myself, that I asked myself why was I afraid in the first place?" she told me. Yeah...that didn't happen in the show, it was a good idea to push her so Bonnie could start practicing earlier.

"I'm glad to hear that, Bonnie." she nodded.

"Why don't you look surprised about all of this?" she asked and I thought over what should I tell her.

"I found the family journals a while ago, in there I read about a woman...Emily Bennett?"

"She is my ancestor!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Yeah...their it was said that she possessed powers and I pieced it together that she was your relative and that maybe you weren't as crazy as you thought out to be."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Were you going to believe it if I did?" she was silent for a moment but then shook her head. "You had to find it for yourself, Bonnie."

"I... thank you." she said. "For not only encouraging me but also for not freaking out." we laughed after that and the tension left her body.

"If I were you I would ask your Grams to tell you everything." I winked.

"Do you know something else?" the witch asked me in surprise but I only shrugged.

"Who knows." I smiled cheekily.

"Addie! Don't be like that!" I wasn't going to tell her more so I made my quick escape when a waiter came in. At least one thing didn't change in this episode.

I kept on walking around and I even avoided Stefan that from the looks of it was searching for me. Tough luck, buddy. Before I knew it I was walking in a different hall and heard shouting. Out of a room a second later, stormed out very angrily, the Mayor. What was that all about? I curiously peered in the slightly opened door and saw Tyler raging in there pushing stuff and breaking glasses. When I thought about it, tomorrow was the full moon, that explained why a dormant wolf was hardly containing his anger.

I felt bad about him, for the short time we got to know each other, I really did consider him a friend so even if I knew that what I was about to do was pretty dangerous I went in.

"Adelle? I... not now! I...my father was here and we..." he growled a little.

"Tyler, look at me." he didn't, he was still walking back and forth like a caged animal. So I stepped closer. "Tyler." he kept on ignoring me. "Tyler!"

"What!?" he roared and I jumped in a surprise. Oh, okay. Stay calm. His breathing was ragged, his eyes unfocussed, man was he angry. As I was a stupid person … not really, but at the moment I was acting like one...I stepped right in his path, making him falter in his movements. Before he could continue shouting at me I placed both of my hand on his shoulders.

"Tyler, listen to me carefully, whatever that douche bag told you it's not true! You can't let him get under your skin, he is not worth it!" he stared at me, finally hearing me. "Bastards like him don't appreciate the good in their lives! And you Tyler Lockwood, may be an ass most of the time, but you are the most loyal friend I could ask for, you are smart and sporty, and yes arrogant too, but you are kind to those that deserve it, so whatever idiocy he told you, you must remember that it is far from the truth. Do you understand?" he nodded, calming down bit by bit and smiling a little. "I didn't catch that."

"Yeah, I do." he chuckled. "I'm sorry that I lost my nerve with you, but he just makes me so angry..." he tried to explain. I shook my head and stepped back.

"Don't mention it, Tyler. You don't need to explain yourself to your friends." I smiled and he returned it. "You want to pay him back?" I asked.

"What do you have in mind?" he questioned and sent me an amused look when a sinister smile took over my face.

"We can trash his office." I waved around. Indeed, we were in the Mayor's office. I never liked the dude, so why not play a prank on him? Tyler laughed hard at my proposal.

"The hell? Adelle Gilbert breaking someone's else property?" he grinned and I winked in retaliation. "Hell yeah, we can!" I giggled at how hipped up he was about that and we got to work. As I was pushing some of the books from the big shelf, Tyler was pouring his father's pricy scotch into the plants next to the desk. When I turned my attention on the papers there I started to mess with them and we were both laughing like some kids, but it definitely lifted his mood up. Out of nowhere he pulled away a painting that stood behind the chair and there I saw a safe. Oh...my...was this the same safe that held...oh my GOD! I froze in place and watched silently as the future wolf put in the password.

"He doesn't know that I have his code." Tyler informed me. "Never looked what he had in it, knowing how angry he would get, but as we are doing that, why not go all the way, yeah?" he looked at me over his shoulder, hand on the handle. And as he was about to pull, there was a knock on the door.

"Tyler?" it was Carol.

"Shoot!" he hissed. "I will get rid of mom, you stay quiet." he said and I only nodded. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it only enough to go out. This was my chance. If Tyler never knew what was in the safe, he must have opened it for the first time after the death of the Mayor. I ran towards it and opened it, I was fast as I could. Inside there were three levels, two with some documents and money and one with a big box. I lifted the lid up and there I saw probably Carol's jewellery. It was a mess! I was frantic as I searched for one thing in particular as I listened carefully as Tyler and his mother spoke. There were a few pouches and I opened one after the other. A ring. A ring. A coin. BINGO.

At the very last one, pushed far far in the back, totally forgotten from the world I found it.

The moon stone.

I took it, closed the box, then the safe and returned to my previous place behind the desk. Just as I put the magical item in my bag, the door flew open and Tyler walked in.

"All clear!" he grinned and I laughed. "Okay where were we?" he opened the safe and started to look at it. "What...there is nothing interesting in here..." he pouted almost. Man... Tyler how far from the truth you were.

We stayed for a few more minutes then left the room.

"My father will go mental when he sees it." the wolf chuckled and I bumped my fist in his shoulder.

"He did it to himself."

"Thank you, Ad, for...well you know..." Tyler waved around a little awkward and I saved him from showing what a sap he was in reality.

"Don't mention it, Ty." I grinned.

As he went to speak to some of his team mates I couldn't hold back the hysterical laugh. I got the moon stone! I got the thing that Katherine was after. I. Got. It! I felt so giddy and a wave of energy took over my body. The adrenalin and the feeling of accomplishment was so prominent that I was bouncing on my feet. Just then I saw both Salvatore's not having a very friendly talk and I just couldn't help myself but to skip over to them on the veranda they were currently alone on. Was that the back yard? Oh wow, the lake was even more beautiful then I remembered it.

"Stef!" I grinned. "Day!" both of them were now watching me as I came to stand in front of them whatever anger there was before it was replaced by amusement in both of them as they saw me bounce on and off on my feet.

"Day?" asked Damon, quirking a brow.

"Shhh!" I was so hyped that I couldn't hold back my childish behaviour. "I'm in good mood, don't ruin it with your analytical brain that just can't stop working. Don't you get it, Damon Salvatore? No matter how hard you may try you won't understand me until I allow you to!" I grinned and even laughed by how surprised he was from my words.

"Adelle, did you drink something?" asked Stefan that was in the same time concerned but amused too. I shook my head and tutted like a mother would do to her child.

"Stefan Salvatore! You brood too much!" I tapped my finger on his forehead that was scrunched a bit with lines, when they disappeared I grinned again. "A lot better!" Damon laughed right out and I winked in his direction.

"So why are you so..." the younger vampire tried to understand and I spun on my heels once, squealing at how I managed to do that.

"Did you see that!?" I asked both man and they nodded, playing along with my crazy self. "I was awesome, right?"

"Yeah, you were." grinned Damon and I laughed in giddiness.

"And for your information, Salvatore's I am so energetic because I come from the Mayor's office which I trashed completely. Don't you two feel giddy, when you do something naughty?" I asked and in returned Stefan looked shocked while Damon was more or less holding back a laugh.

"You did what? Adelle why would you...?" asked the younger one out of the two.

"Why not brother?" smirked Damon and clapped his hands at me. "I must admit, Adelle, I didn't know you had it in you." I rolled my eyes.

"That's because, Damon, you don't know anything about me, really." I said seriously, before I skipped past them, towards the direction of the lake, for a moment I paused and looked at them over my shoulder. They were both staring at me with eyes full with different emotions. Normally I would back off, the intensity I saw of whatever there was would have scared me, but I. Had. The. Stone. I felt unstoppable!

"He was an ass to his son, no child should ever feel inferior because his father can't realize how amazing even if a little different they are." I spoke, my voice strangely soft and I looked at them. Pausing just a bit more on Damon, thinking about his father and how he hated his older son. His eyes went a bit wide just for a fraction of a second but I saw it and smiled a little.

"Now if you will excuse me, gentlemen!" I said and started to walk once more.

"Where are you going?" asked the raven haired vampire.

"To the lake of course." I answered like it was obvious without turning around or stopping.

Honestly, I was so happy at the moment, that I didn't even care if they followed me or not. I just felt so adventurous tonight. The sadness of not being with my real family put in the back of my mind for the time. When I got there I took off my heels and stepped closer to the water.

"Are you really thinking of going in there?" surprised me the voice of Stefan and when I turned back I saw both brothers standing a few feet away from me. I shrugged and grinned.

"Not my problem, that both of you are lacking the sense of adventure tonight." I answered and ignored the gleam of mischief in the blue eyes of Damon.

I was happy that my dress wasn't long, so I didn't have to worry about it. The feeling of the cold water was amazing and I didn't go deeper then to where it stood over my ankles. The moon was almost full and was illuminating the pond.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked the Salvatore's as I finally turned completely towards them. I twirled once, then twice, giggling at how amazing it felt. When my attention was back on the brothers, Damon was leaning on the tree there, hands in his pockets and when we locked eyes, I let my tongue show and made a face. The corners of his mouth turned slowly up, the left before the right, turning the small smile in to a crook one, then he chuckled gently and slowly averted his face a little like he was embarrassed to show it. Then I ran my eyes towards Stefan, he was standing a meter away from Damon, his arms folded in front of his chest as he wore an easy smile on his face. His head was titled a bit and he was staring at me. I winked at him grinning a bit too.

"It's breathtaking." he said, but his green green eyes never left mine and I had the feeling he wasn't speaking about the lake or the moon.

"For once I agree with you brother." said Damon, he too gazing at me and both Stefan and I turned towards the older vampire. The brothers had a mini stare down but I was just too giddy to try and analyse it at the moment.

"You know what my sister once said to me?"

"Elena?" asked Stefan. I paused for a second. No not her. I wanted to tell them but I didn't. I never confirmed his question as I continued, looking from one brother to another.

"No matter what happens between us- I might hate you, you might want to never see me again, we might distance ourselves to such extend that when we meet again we might not recognize the person before us- it won't matter, because no negative feeling or devastating situation could be strong enough to break the bond between siblings." I shared with them a tiny piece of me and they seemed to get that because they listened to every word I said like it was my last one.

"I asked her then, why would she ever hate me? She is my big sister I always looked up to her, always wanted to be her, she protected me, guided me, what could I ever do to gain her hater and she to make me want to never see her again?" I looked away for a moment, the memory burned so deeply in my mind that even if I forgot everything else on this earth I would still carry it with me. "Because we are what we are, she said, and we are bound to make mistakes, to hurt each other, because that's what we do."

There was a silence after, both men never letting their gazes fall away from me. I slowly felt the high from the prank dissipate, and knowing that I should probably get out of the cold water soon if I didn't want to get sick, I stepped out and put back on my heels. Now I prayed to God I would not fall, as it felt all slippery.

"Adelle!" My head snapped in the direction of the mansion. There stood Elena, waving at me. "I'm going home; do you want a ride?" she asked. I glanced back at Stefan and Damon as they had now moved to both my sides. A step away from me. Okay...

"Your favourite girl is looking for me, guys, and I think that I should be going home." I smiled at them and ignored the questioning looks from the two. I stepped towards the doppelganger, took two steps, paused and looked back, they were still where I saw them last. "Have a good night. Thank you for keeping me company." I smiled gently at both and walked away.

As we were in the car, Elena driving, me next to her, she told me about her night and I did about mine, skipping pretty much everything that was interesting.

"I think a mosquito bit me while I waited for you to get your ass back to the car," complained my outer dimensional not-really-sister-sister as she scratched her exposed shoulder. I spared her a glance and was about to say some sarcastic comment when I saw something. There around her neck. It was...there was...there wasn't a necklace.

"Elena where is your necklace?" I asked and she looked at me questioningly.

"Addie you know that I don't like to wear any, I never do, so why tonight?" I almost chocked on my own saliva.

Stefan didn't give her the vervain necklace?

What the actual FUCK?

Then my gears started turning. I shouldn't be worried right? I mean Elena was never compelled to do anything in the near future...oh shit, the night when Tanner was killed!

"You kissed Damon!?" I screeched and that must have surprised her because she yelped and swirled the car a little.

"Are you crazy! Don't shout at me when I'm driving, Adelle! And what the hell are you talking about?" She demanded.

"I... I mean...did you kiss Damon?"

"What? Why in the world would I do that? Yes, he is kind of hot and all, but he seems to be always saying things to intimidate me. And Stefan said that he was not good news." she elaborated. "Why would you think of such thing, Addie?" but I was no more listening her. In the show she was wearing the vervain necklace and Damon was unsuccessful with compelling her to kiss him, did he made her forget after that?

"At the night of the game, where were you?"

"I was near Caroline and Bonnie, even if I quit the team I was there to cheer them, then I got cold and went to get my jacket...Why are you asking me that Addie?" she was suspicious but maybe it was my serious face that made her continue. "Then I guess I took it and went back to the game, Jeremy was in a fight, I took him home and you know Tanner was killed by the lion after that..."

"You guess?" I pressed more.

"Well...yeah I think, I mean I had it with me when I was back on the bench." she explained. Elena was made to forget. He had compelled her. God. How didn't I managed to see that she wasn't wearing a necklace? And why the hell Stefan didn't give it to her? Yeah okay they were not dating and all, but she was still Elena freaking Gilbert, the doppelganger, the main character! Why was this changing so much? I haven't done anything. She was still the most important person here.

I had to start adding vervain in the coffee now too. At least now Jeremy was going to have it too. Who knows, if things were changing so much with my presence here, I had to be more careful and not only rely on events that happened in a show where I had no part in.

As I ignored the questioning stares from Elena, I thought of something else that didn't happen like it was supposed to.

Damon was never vervained by Stefan.

~~~

So as the changes started to envelop, I realized that for the moment I had no idea what was going to happen. For starters as Damon wasn't locked in the cell, he didn't get murderous and killed a whole group of druggies, Vicki wasn't abducted for his amusement and was never turned into a vampire. What is more, Elena never found the secret both brothers kept and was blissfully unaware of it. For the next few days, things were actually pretty tamed.

I was having my whole attention on the books I got from the library. I had ordered them from a few towns over so I could search on how I got here, or anything really. After school I would go take Beluga for a walk, while he played in the park I would read and then return the book. For now, I didn't find anything remotely close to what I needed, but I still was going strong and was determined for answers.

Call me selfish or whatever but that was the main reason I wanted to keep Bonnie's Grams alive. You see, she was an old witch and even if she couldn't help me, she could send me to someone that knew something. But for that I had to tell her the truth and I never trusted people, so I had to gain hers and to make sure that she would tell no one, before I did any of this. That's why Adelle Gilbert had to mingle with witches.

Yeah, I could have said, that I was planning on saving Sheila Bennett because of Bonnie, but that wasn't the truth, yes the little witch would get stronger faster with the guidance of her grandma and she would have no real reason to hate Damon and in the future Caroline, but as I said I was doing it for my own gain. Why lie about it?

I often saw Stefan in class, he was acting normal, bet when he didn't have an angry brother on the loose threatening to eat everybody, he could actually relax and have a somewhat normal experience.

I never liked his idea of getting rid of Damon. It was stupid and it never worked.

So I was glad that it never happened. But why? That was the question that plagued me a lot. Yes, whenever they were in each other presence I could always sense the tension, but they were actually acting like grown men.

Damon on the other hand I caught few times talking to the Sheriff, he was definitely trying to gain her trust, that's why I wasn't surprised when I saw Tina and Vicki not wearing scarves on their necks. He was drinking from blood bags. Smart guy.

Logan Fell on the other hand, wasn't. When the council couldn't get their hands on the compass like they wanted to, they send him do it. I knew that the day he was having lunch with Jenna, he would search Jeremy's room. This time however he would never find it. But that didn't stop me from being angry. I just got from school, and knew that the younger Gilbert was out with Lucy and Beluga, so the reporter would take advantage of that. While Jenna was cleaning the dishes waiting for her ex to came out of 'the bathroom' I went and talked to her.

"Jenna, I don't want to get in the middle of this but..." I started, pretending to look around to make sure the idiot wasn't near. That immediately got her attention and she stopped whatever she was doing.

"Adelle? When did you get home? What is it?" she asked. I paused faking uncertainty. "You can tell me, sweet heart."

"I got home a few minutes ago and when I was changing, I saw that Jeremy's door was opened, I knew he wasn't here so I went to close it but then I saw Logan Fell, going through his stuff." My dimensional aunt gasped.

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't want to make assumptions, Jenna, but I heard it a few times from some of Jeremy's ex-friends, that they were supplying a reporter and that he was paying very well." one more gasp came from her but I didn't stop there. "As you know, Jer, had stopped using as Lucy is an amazing influence on him, but Logan didn't know about that, maybe he was searching..." and just like that I got him where I wanted him to. Logan chose this unfortunate moment to come in and from the looks of it he didn't find anything.

Your bad luck wasn't going to end just yet, pal. I secretly smirked.

"Get out!" shouted Jenna, coming to stand in front of me like he was a monster and she was protecting me from him. Logan looked so shocked that I barely held back my laugh.

"Jenna what are you talking about..."

"If you don't get out of my house this moment, I will call the police, Fell, let's see how you will explain to them looking through someone else's property without permission! " the guy visibly paled. When he tried to say something she was already grabbing the phone. Man, Jenna was on fire! "Don't ever come near me or my kids ever again!" she threatened and soon he was gone.

I was doing a mini happy dance in my head. But then I looked at the Gilbert's aunt and she was sitting there on one of the bar stools, face painted in frustration and sadness, and I felt a small pang of guilt.

"He was a douche, Jenna." I tried to make her feel better.

"I know...it's just that he was so persuading, like he really wanted to get back together, but he only did it to get something out of it."

"Look, I know it hurts, but believe me when I say this." she stared at me. "You deserve so much better, Jenna, and I'm sure that you will find it, just be open for the possibility." Hint. Alaric. Hint.

"Thank you, Addie." she smiled and I knew that I couldn't do anything else. Time to get out of here.

As I went upstairs, I checked once more if all the things below the sofa were still there, they were with the addition of the moon stone.

As I unlocked my phone I saw the numerous photos that Caroline kept sending me. She hadn't convinced me to participate in the washing car fundraiser for Tanner's family and now was trying to tempt me with how many hot school mates were shirtless and what a great view I would have If I went.

Nope. No thank you.

On one photo, though I saw Matt chatting up with Bonnie and Stefan. My jaw almost dropped when I saw that the vampire was only wearing a white wife beater and all of his amazing muscles were on display. How was it fair that such people existed? Before I could start drooling over my phone Jeremy barged in with Beluga following him happy.

"Hurry up, Addie, you need to get Beluga to the doctor," the kid reprimanded me and I rolled my eyes at how bossy he was acting with me. So what? He got better, was over the Vicki drama and now was after Lucy, and yeah he stopped with the drugs because he was no longer around this crowd. I still could kick his ass for being a brat! Tche.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I stood up, got dressed, took my bag and the leash for the Samoyed and we were out. As it has become a norm we three would distribute the taking care of the puppy. Both Gilbert's were more than happy with him and if I didn't know better, I would say that the white fur ball walking next to me was magical.

When we were done with the next shot that would protect the dog from any sicknesses, we were on our way to the library. I got a call of a new batch of books that I had ordered and I wanted to get them today. Just a street away from my destination I was met with the sight of Damon Salvatore talking sweetly with Liz Forbes. He was really set on getting his ass in the council. That made me remember Stefan's birthday...man was that one bad night.

I decided to ignore them and pretend they were not here, bur few feet away, the Sheriff got in her car, seemingly over with the little chat and sped away. The moment she was no longer there, Damon's attention was only on me. Ah those beautiful blue eyes, that stared at me with amusement.

"Adelle. What a surprise." he smirked. "I thought that you would be on this car wash my brother was so excited to go to." yeah I bet he was. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled at seeing that I didn't buy his shit.

"Hello to you too, Damon." That's when Beluga stepped in front of me and started to growl, protecting his owner. It would be very scary, in a year or so when the dog was almost as big as I was, but right now it was adorable.

"This must be the famous Beluga." The vampire smirked at the puppy, challenging him, he knew that dogs sensed vampires and the thought amused me greatly.

"You have to excuse my dog, Damon, but he isn't so fond of strangers." I smiled sweetly, and those blue irises were back staring at me, with the same interest they always held when their attention was on me. You can try, Salvatore, but you would never figure me out.

"So where are you going this fine afternoon, Miss Gilbert?" The vampire asked me and I held back the laugh that wanted to bubble out of me. How was it possible for one man to ooze so much sex appeal and make such expressions with his eyes and mouth? It was just too sinful, and damn it if he didn't know it!

"Didn't we go through that, Mister Salvatore, I stay out of your way if you have the courtesy to do the same for me." I grinned cheekily and resumed walking past him. I hadn't made more than two steps when he was by my side and kept walking like it was the most normal thing to do. "What are you doing Damon?" I quirked an eyebrow when I looked up at him. Not only was he making Beluga uncomfortable, not only was he so damn near me, not caring for personal space, but he was even taller than me and having the decency to look innocent.

Like that's possible.

"Oh, I'm just accompanying this young lady to her destination. You never know what might lurk in the shadows." Yes, you. The way he was smirking was so full of cheek that I couldn't hold back the laugh. He winked at me and turned his eyes to the front. "And you never said anything about me coming with you if I'm not asking any questions." Expect someone to find a loophole in something, and it will always be Damon.

"So Salvatore, how does it feel to suck up to the authorities?" I asked a moment later as we kept on walking next to each other. Beluga was far from happy. Damon faked being offended and if I didn't know his humour and secret I would have totally brought it.

"Why, Adelle, can't a representative member of your dear community show some manners to the police force that keeps our town so safe?" Ah this sarcasm, it was to die for, seriously! I rolled my eyes and scoffed he chuckled a little knowing that I wasn't buying it, but that I had still no interest in finding out.

Well, I knew already.

We soon came face to face with the library, in front of the entrance there was a bench and when we got near it I stopped. Damon looked at me questioningly.

"What's so secret about a library?" I grinned and shrugged playing oblivious, his eyes narrowed as he observed me, but I had no intention of sharing anything.

"Hold Beluga for me, would you?" I smiled devilishly and shook with amusement by the stupefied expression I got in return.

"Are you...are you using me as your dog holder so you can go to the library?" he asked astonished and I nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The vampire then shook his head, not one bit on board with me. "No can do." I was step away from lashing out to him and ask him then why was he following me around but decided to play the disinterested card. So I shrugged, waved him off and said.

"Whatever. Thank you for accompanying me, Damon. I'll see you around." And I stepped back ready to tie the puppy on the bench and run upstairs to get my books, but before I could do that a hand took the leash and pulled Beluga away from me.

"You have five minutes," tersely said the blue eyes Salvatore and he looked like he didn't know himself why he was doing this. I was shocked too but I didn't push it. I smiled and nodded, going straight to the entrance. I tried to not take long and when I had got the new batch of books I quickly put them in my pack and ran out. As I was descending the stairs, I looked out of the window from the second floor and almost lost my footing. There on the bench sat the Damon Salvatore as he scratched behind the ears of my dog who was perched next to the vampire on the said bench.

Traitor! He was entranced by the beauty of the vampire!

Wasn't it a dog's second nature to feel danger? Why was he so happy all of a sudden in the Salvatore's presence? But then again if I remembered correctly all of the characters in the show knew how dangerous and deadly Damon was but that didn't stop them from being around him. He maybe just had this effect on people.

"Just in time!" I jumped in front of him and he chuckled lowly by how energetic I was. So what? "I see that you won him over." I looked at Beluga who was waving his tail happily back and forth glancing from me to Damon.

"What can I say, everyone loves me." winked the vampire and I rolled my eyes. Yeah. Sure.

"Thank you, Damon." I continued. He gazed at me and then stood up, giving me back the leash and shrugging nonchalantly.

"It was nothing, Adelle. But if you say that to someone I will never admit it." he fake glared at me...or was it real? Eh...

"You secret is safe with me, Salvatore." I smiled totally ignoring the threat. "But really, thank you, I feel like you don't get it too often. Whether you deserve one or not." And then not wanting to keep talking, his stare becoming more heated by each word that comes out of my mouth I said my good bye and got the hell away from him.

One thought kept on coming in my mind. If Damon wasn't against compelling Elena, why didn't he ever do that to me?

~~~

It was Halloween and in the original now both brothers would be making Vicki one hell of a crazy new born vamp. She would attack Jeremy, then Elena, Stefan would kill her, the little Gilbert would be compelled and all of us would be lying our asses of in front of the Sheriff. But instead of that Vicki was blissfully human, Matt still had his sister, Jeremy was going to some party with Lucy and Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and I were getting ready for tonight. We were going to the party at school.

From what I could gather, Bonnie had asked her Grams about the whole truth and she knew already that the brothers were vampires, she showed Elena too her powers but we never talked about it when the doppelganger was with us. Non the less the witch would find me from time to time and share her advancing on her skills and ignore all things Stefan or Damon.

For the past few days, after the encounter with Damon, I haven't seen him, he was probably planning the diabolical plan to free Kathrine and now when he didn't have to chase after the little witch to get back the crystal, everything was going smoothly for him.

Stefan was with me most of the time when I was at school, whenever we didn't have classes together, he would be waiting for me in front of my classroom. It was kind of sweet and I liked how he wanted to talk with me, get to know me and I in return too. Yes, he did share a lot, never specifying when exactly those events happened, but I never pried to know more.

Tyler on the other hand was fuming that the vampire was 'stealing my time for himself' and because of that I would spend most of my after school time with him – while he was in practice, which was cool because I would be able to talk with Care and Bonnie too. Stefan had given up on playing the night when Damon killed Tanner. And Elena was inspired by Beluga and where I found him so she took a part time job to work at the animal shelter. The wolf never said anything about his father looking for something missing in the safe so that made me relax that the Mayor wasn't even aware of the moon stone missing.

"What do you mean, Stefan isn't coming to the party?" asked outraged Care, while she was choosing a costume from the rack in the store. I had already got mine.

"Well, he didn't specify." answered Elena. "Ask Addie."

"What? How the hell should I know?" I turned to them both. Bonnie was in the changing room. The two glanced at me with exasperated looks and I was going to question them about it but Bonnie showed us her costume.

When we were done, we had only two hours before the party but I made an excuse that I would meet them there. They didn't ask more and I had the feeling that they knew I was going to the boarding house.

And yes, it is the first time that I would step foot in there.

So when I knocked on the door it was already dark outside. In my hands I was holding the bag with my costume and as I looked around I could see passing kids all the way to the street, all wearing costumes and collecting candies. The boarding house from the outside looked even more impressive than in the show. It had this mysterious feeling to it that made your skin craw but no matter how much you knew that you should stay away, somehow you couldn't stop yourself. Both Salvatore's were the same.

Just as I was about to knock again, the door flung open and there stood Stefan Salvatore in all his glory, hair dripping wet wearing black jeans and a simple white tee. Around his neck he had placed a towel. And oh my God, was I blushing? Shit I was! But could you blame me, he was so sexy.

"Adelle? I didn't know you were coming." he smiled and I just nodded mutely.

"Did I hear correctly, brother?" And like a blur behind the younger vampire transformed out of nowhere the second Salvatore. For an unknowing person it would look like he came out of the kitchen next to us, but I knew he came from upstairs. And oh no... he skipped the shirt all together and like Stefan he too had a towel...AROUND his HIPS!

I just bit my tongue.

"Ouch!" fuck it hurt! Both looked at me surprised by my behaviour but I was not gonna explain to them in hell what was going on. When the sting finally disappeared I returned my attention back to the two men that wanted to kill me, really.

Have you heard of somebody dying from biting their tongue because she/he was too shocked by the Goodness of two half naked vampires?

No?

Well, I was step away from being put on the front page of the local newspaper. I swear!

"Do you two shower together or something?" Addie...why did you have to open that stupid mouth of yours?! From the looks they both send me I knew that I was making a complete idiot out of myself. And because they were both still not saying anything, I of coarse had to continue... "I... you know...you both are ...well...wet...or...y-yeah...and I thought that...and it's not like it's a bad thing or...I totally understand...bro power and all..."

"Adelle...please..." Stefan if you weren't a vampire I was sure that you would be blushing right about now. He looked so embarrassed! A hundred and sixty something years old man was embarrassed by a seventeen years old teenager. Good job Addie. Damon on the other side was having the time of his life he was chuckling so hard behind his brother that it was a sight to be seen. Stefan threw him a glare but the older Salvatore didn't seem to care. At all.

"Why, sweet Adelle, do you imagine us both in the shower, maybe … with you?" He finally composed himself and this devilish sexy smirk and bedroom eyes were on full display right now and were solely concentrated on me. Did he just...?

"What? No! … I ...n-no!" I shook my head vigorously and took a breath, I was here for a reason, so I straightened my body and looked back at both of them. "Stop with the teasing, I'm here for a very serious reason!" I reprimanded. "Won't you invite me in, or will I just continue to stand here?" the second I asked that Stefan stepped away looking sheepish like he had forgotten that the whole thing was happening in the entrance. He scratched his neck and said.

"Come in, Adelle, sorry for that, you just caught us unsuspecting." he said and I waved him off.

As I slowly walked deeper into the house I was amazed by how beautiful it was. It had so much artefacts and vintage things all around it and when we entered the parlour I was shocked by the enormous shelves full with books. And the fireplace...

"This is incredible..." I said in trance and still looked around, almost afraid to touch anything. Damon casually walked towards the bar section where he poured himself a drink as both Stefan and I refused one.

"Welcome to our humble home." the blue eyed man winked and I smiled in thanks. Then something went off in my brain. "So mind telling me why none of you are going to the Halloween party?" I turned to both of them and put my hand on my hips trying but obviously failing to look stern.

"Why would I want to spend an evening in a building full with intoxicated teenagers?" asked Damon.

"And your excuse, little Salvatore?" Damon almost spilled out his bourbon, chocking in disbelieve.

"You hear that, brother, sweet Adelle here called you little Salvatore!" Stefan was far from amused and send me a look.

"Okay… oops. Whatever, we don't have time for that! Answer!" the blond brother sighed, folded his arms and said.

"I am not feeling in the mood for a party Adelle." and then he threw a glare at Damon. Okay what was that about? I tutted at both of them.

"Well, I didn't know you were both boring like that. Ah whatever. It's your loss, really." I waved and started to walk but then they spoke almost in the same time.

"I don't have any costume." Stefan.

"What are you going as?" Damon.

I stopped and thought for a second. Then I turned and put an innocent smile.

"How about this, Stefan if I find something here to make a costume for you, you would come. And Damon, if you promise not to make fun of any of us, I would tell you." I looked at them and tried to play the kicked puppy look. One. Two...

"But I must give it a Go, or I'm not wearing it." agreed Stefan, even if he looked like he didn't want to do it. Puppy face. It always works. I turned my attention to Damon and send him a questioning stare.

"Not promising anything, sweet Adelle." I grinned in satisfaction!

"Yes! Okay, show me your rooms, boys!" maybe I didn't word it right...but they got the idea...right?

So finally I was able to snoop in Stefan's bedroom, he let me do anything, while he just lounged on his bed, and I went into his closet.

"It will be harder then I suspected..." I paused for a dramatic effect..."Damon, what do porn stars' dress like?" There was a swoosh of air, a chocking sound and a book falling.

"Beg your pardon?" asked an almost pale Stefan, he was now on his feet and Damon was still in his towel, now hovering just next to me. Did those two forgot that I wasn't supposed to know their secret? He looked so amused but the spark in his eyes told me that he knew what I was doing.

"Oh, you know...socks...most of the times...ehh...A tie...but that's not too common." the vampire was talking so seriously that I was barely holding back my hysterical laugh.

"Very funny, both of you..." Stefan rolled his green eyes and took back his place on the bed, totally ignoring us now.

"That's too posh! No. No." I shook my head and grinned at the blue eyed man, he was smirking from ear to ear. "What do you think, Damon?"

"How about a stripper?" a groan was heard from behind us.

"Why in all those choices am I always naked?" asked the younger brother. I skipped from the closet and Damon and went towards Stefan.

"Don't you feel comfortable in your own skin, Stefan? Is that it?" I asked faking seriousness, the poor guy was second away from saying fuck it and getting the hell away from us. I knew it. "Oh you poor thing! You are beautiful, dear, from the inside out!" I squished his cheeks in my hands and made goo goo sounds. The vampire had enough and before I knew it he was pushing my hands away, and stepping away. Hahah!

"Adelle...you are seriously questioning my decision to come tonight." I sighed exasperatingly and rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Fine! Buzz killer." I spared a glance at the other brother who was leaning on the wall, looking very amused but what caught my attention was how defined his abs were...God, he was the devil himself. I had been ignoring this body from the moment I bit my tongue, it was literary a threat for my life!

Concentrate!

"Okay, as I see that we don't have much time left..." I went to grab my bag and looked in to it...ah! Here it is! I pulled out a cop hat and a gun attached to a belt. "Stefan you will be a cop... or at least for the night. Put on something blue." the vampire himself looked stupefied.

"You had that all this time?"

"Yep!" I smiled cheekily.

"Then why look all over my...stuff...? Oh...Adelle you could have just asked me if you wanted to look around." He said after realizing my true reasons.

"Where was the fun in that?" I grinned and he only shook his head amused before taking the costume additions. I clapped my hands in excitement, then I turned my attention to the older brother, he was staring right back at me. I let out a small smile and stepped closer.

"Even if I decide to come, I'm not wearing a costume, Adelle." he rolled his eyes but I just grinned more.

"What if what I have in mind would bring all the ladies around you?" he scoffed and pushed himself from the wall, he stepped closer and flexed his muscles...Oh my...

"Do I look like someone that needs anything more then what he already has, sweet Adelle?" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Fuck...was he right...!

"Okay, alright...but this will make you shine brighter!" I exclaimed purposely waving my hands for additional effect. He chuckled, shook his head then looked at me and just stayed silent for a moment or two...or three...okay...were those blue eyes that dark when I came in?

"Damon...?"

"Show me what it is." his voice was a tone lower than few seconds back. I ignored it. Yep, totally ignored the electricity and all the goose bumps.

"So... it's..." I searched in the back and pulled out a hairband...with kitty ears on top. Yes, imagine Damon Salvatore wearing kitty ears.

I would take a photo, I promise.

"Are you joking?" he smirked and then it transformed in to a crooked smile and just like the night at the lake, he looked away like he was embarrassed he was actually smiling at me.

"If any man could pull it off, it would be you, Salvatore." I grinned and pushed the band towards him. He stared at it, then at me.

"Do you have any hot teachers at all?" I thought for a second...did we...?

"Yep, a few. They would be totally in to this!" I was lying, he knew I was lying, but he still took it and left to get actually dressed.

I didn't even have to use the puppy face.

No! What was my costume? I found a short dark red dress in my wardrobe and as I had previously curled my head I added mousse to make it more voluminous and pulled out from the bag a big tiara and a sceptre. Yep, a Queen. Pretty easy.

"A princess, huh?" Damon asked me when he walked down the stairs, wearing all black with the addition of the kitty ears. He did pull them off. Darn it!

"A Queen actually." I spanned around. He chuckled and falsely bowed.

"As you wish, my queen." gee...did it got hot her or something? Not a moment or two later, Stefan came on the top of the stairs, he wasn't wearing the cap hat, but it wasn't so bad. He was actually pretty hot...mhmm.

"Perfect, now that we are all ready, let's take a picture!" I jumped and took my camera from my bag. I beckoned Stefan to come to me and when he was close, I placed one hand over his shoulders, and one around the back of his brother. "You will take the photo, Stefan!" Damon chuckled and mummer how bossy I was but sue me, I love Halloween and those two were for some reason playing along with me. I was going to take advantage of them till they got tired of it. Day slung one of his hands around my neck and came closer, Stefan did the same but his hand was lightly grazing my hip.

I was in a Salvatore's sandwich!

My life was complete.

"Okay! One...Two…Three!" I exclaimed and smiled big, as the flash went I felt the raven vampire on my left place a surprising kiss on my cheek and when later I saw the photo, Stefan was actually smiling big and a little goofy. One being a cop, the other a cat.

P.R.I.C.E.L.E.S.S!

The party went as I expected, Damon mingled with all of my lady teachers, I danced with the girls, had few drinks and made Stefan loosen up a bit.

Not a bad Halloween. I'm telling you.

Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what is going on with everyone today.

Seriously.

It has been a week since the Halloween party and I was surprised by how slow things were happening. In the show they skipped all the events that were of no great importance to the plot, and so one would think that everything was developing in the span of days. The reality I came to know was different. I had been here in the fictional Mystic Falls for almost two months and shockingly I was getting pretty used to it.

This thought shocked me one morning when I was getting ready for school. I was making breakfast, vegan yes, and surprisingly all the Gilbert's were present for it. What was even more shocking was how Jeremy was actually talking about Lucy, his newfound girlfriend, Elena was giving him advice for their next date and Jenna was gushing over how normal all of this was. Beluga had been following me around and he was growing bigger and bigger with each passing day.

Alaric had come in to town too, he had been kicking Jer's ass with so many projects and homework that I had to give it to him. None the less everyone loved the new teacher and for the time being he was keeping a low profile.

Me, being the 'cool sister' that I was, tried my best to ignore Elena and Jeremy subtle schemes to wrap me into doing something together. It was funny actually, the younger one, one day asked me if I wanted to play on the console with him and because I love video games I was all for it. I expected him to start bitching like the brat I knew him to be but he was trying to have a normal, very awkward conversation with me. He went as far as to ask me what was I thinking of Lucy.

Wasn't Elena enough? Why rope me into all of it too?

Understanding that he was searching consciously or not for his second big sis's approval, I stopped myself from answering with the bitchy response I had on the tip of my tongue. He was shocked. I was shocked.

The worst part ever?

It wasn't such a bad thing. But after that he came more often to my room, just asking random and totally unnecessary questions, seeking my opinion or just wanting to see the new photos I had made.

Elena on the other hand became even more invasive with wanting to know what I was doing with all of my free time. Like I would actually tell her that I was reading every book that I got my hands on or information on how I got here or why.

Yes, let's tell her that she is my dear not-sister-but-sister-from-this-show-that-now-is-somehow-a-reality...she would totally get it.

And let's not forget about how she was as clueless as ever about the existence of vampires.

How did she get it so fast in the series, again? Ah, yes! She was actually together with one blood sucker and he wasn't so good at keeping his secret... secret. Now they were just friends and didn't talk outside of the classes they had or whenever the whole group got together.

It was such a strange sight to be seen, like seriously, those two were definition of a perfect dream couple the first three seasons of the show. Now...they were just friends...

Mind blowing.

I was slowly, even thoughI wasn't sure if I wanted to, becoming close with everyone of the crew. In the beginning it was so easy to see them as those fictional characters that had made mistakes or were just interesting to observe as they ponder on their problems, but now I was part of their problems. I was actually put numerous times in the position to give advises too...me!

And just like that the witch that I was fangirling over for being so strong and cool, became my friend that came to me to show me what knew she learned from her Grams or just to talk.

The hyper cheerleader that put a front for everybody, let her walls down when we were the only ones and told me how shitty it was for her parents to be divorced and for her father to have a new family, while her mom only thought of work.

The future wolf was becoming more and more the big brother that I never had and he was starting to act less of a jerk to my friends. That was a lot.

I was still not big friends with Matt or...Vicki, but we were good. Yes, before the idiot did something to Caroline, and yes they were going out.

Stefan was another thing all together, I think he was set on occupying my free time as much as he could, and it was sweet, it made me blush that he wanted to spend time with me, but that made him question what was I plotting and doing that no one knew about. I would always counter him back with the same thing I said to Damon, that as he had secrets so did I. The hurt look on his face prove to me that the vampire was thinking that I didn't trust him which I did, but that didn't mean I would ever tell him, or anyone else what was the true.

Damon on the other side was still his evil self. This time, apart from sucking up to the Sheriff, he was making puppy faces to the Bennett witch, by now I thought he would have put his plan in to action seeing that nothing was standing on his way, but he was stalling, I don't know why or for what, but I was playing the oblivious girl so I had no say in the matter. The Bennett's of coarse didn't want to have anything to do with him so I knew that in the near future the older Salvatore was going to do something drastic.

And as so many things have changed I had no freaking idea what was that going to be.

Oh, wait!

Actually I know a fucking reason of as to why this ass was being so slow with the evil schemes!

He was butting in my business!

For example. One day I received a call from the woman that send me some of the books I was just working on. She told me that she knew someone that might know something more about the subject I was 'researching'. Long story short we decided to meet. In order to go there and return in the same day, I had to skip school altogether.

Later I would get it from Jenna, but in front of everyone else I was saying that I was taking a pause. No one questioned me, but I had the sneaky feeling that Elena had to do something with it, because she no doubt took my excuse as something deeper and meaningful. Like I was getting overwhelmed and had to have a day for myself and grieve some more...or something. Who knew? I didn't.

Did I care? Nope.

As long as no one was suspecting the real reason I was absent, I don't mind. And everything was going perfectly fine till I stopped just before exiting the town's borders to get some nuts and water as well as to buy gas. And who do you think I see there? Yep, the one and only Damon Salvatore.

"Well, isn't this Adelle Gilbert, who if I'm not mistaken should be in school at about..." he pretended to look at his non existing watch. "..now?" The smirk was there, the all together presence that pulled you towards him too and the girl behind the register was under his spell. Seeing her glare at me for stealing his attention told me that he had to yet compel her. The vampire himself was leaning casually near her, one hand on the bar and the other in his pocket. And damn he looked sexy in his signature black clothes.

"Hello to you too, Damon." I waved, not really having time to chat up with him. My dismissal made him even more amused and I was yet again regretting not getting any food from the house.

"Where are you going this fine morning?" he asked me, walking next to me as I searched the ails for water and snacks.

"Oh you know..." I answered not giving anything away and spared him a backwards glance. He had been observing me the whole time.

"No I don't actually." I shrugged not concerned at all and stopped in front of the nuts section and started to look for something I liked. "You know, I have a little hard time reading you, Adelle." the vampire said standing next to me, pretending to look as well for something.

"Then better stop trying, Damon." that made him chuckle and when I turned my attention back on him he was already staring right at me, capturing me with those amazing blue eyes, that when I compared them with mine, they were a tab bit darker.

"I like a challenge, sweet Adelle." was his response and I knew he was trying to get a reaction out of me, but then again he got none.

"Then I guess, good luck." I smiled sweetly and then picked up a bag with chestnuts, but the Salvatore took it from me and placed it back in place. I was about to protest but then he picked another bag that was a mixture of nuts and dry fruit.

"That's the better choice." he said and put it in the shopping cart I had with me. Normally I would have returned it just for the sake of showing that he couldn't make me do whatever he wanted but then I payed more attention to the purchase. It was one of my favorites, I always had some laying around my room. How did he know?

Oh my God...had he come in to my room?

I held back the question and smiled a little. No matter how creepy it is it was still a little sweet too.

When I was done with all of that, I was already walking towards my car, for a brief moment I believed that Damon would leave me be, but then once again I was wrong.

"You are going out of town?" he asked and as I put my purchases in the seat next to mine I said yes. "What going on a road trip all alone? Where is the fun in that?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, seriously?

"No Damon, a bunch of killers are waiting for me just outside of town, I'm picking them up and then we are going to paint the next city red." hey I could be sarcastic too!

There was a flash of amusement in his eyes and a crooked smirk as well, but I was going to be late if I didn't get in the car just about now.

"I'll see you around, Salvatore." and as I entered the car he grabbed the door just before I was about to close it. The vampire leaned in a little and I held back the desire to push my body away. He was just too tempting, too sinful and if I wasn't careful I would fall for those charms. Those deadly charms.

"Does your sister know what are you up to?" he asked and I wasn't sure if that was a threat or just a normal question.

"No. It's no ones business, Damon, so don't feel too offended for not knowing." I deadpanned. His eyes narrowed.

"And she just left her little sister go somewhere, not having any idea what was she doing or where or ...?" I smirked.

"...Or with who?" was he thinking that I had a secret boyfriend that I tucked away in a basement? Like really? Was I giving away that kind of vibe? As irritation flashed in his blue eyes I knew that he did think I had a secret lover. And he didn't look one bit of happy about it.

"It's not Elena's business to take care of me, I'm no damsel in distress, and whatever I'm doing, or with however it is...It doesn't concern you. Or your brother." I smiled forcefully, praying that he won't snap as the irritation that I saw was getting more prominent. Damon Salvatore never liked not knowing something. And even if he said that he saw all of this as a challenge and it was all fun for him, me applying that I had a boyfriend didn't seem to amuse him at all.

"Have a nice day, Damon." I grabbed the handle and was 50/50 on if he would let me close the door. He did. As he stepped back and I drove off, I asked myself, why if he was so persistent of knowing what was I up to, he never tried to compel it out of me? Yes, granted I was drinking and wearing vervain, but he didn't know that. So why was he wasting his time with me?

As the meeting went, I was met with a professor that was doing his second doctorate in universal continuum's, how worlds were created, how planets were destroyed. All of that, it was interesting, but it didn't helped me with getting anywhere near what I was looking for. What got me in this universe, was not natural, it was someone's doing and I was just as far from finding the true as I was when I started.

Knowing that, I was in a bad mood all the way back to Mystic Falls, a town that didn't even existed in my world! This mood continued the next day too and I stayed in bed all throughout school hours, waiting for Caroline to be done with cheer practice so we can go to Whitemore, have a spa day and for I to get my hair redone.

Yes, I never thought of how my roots were going to show in every three or four weeks and I had to go so that the stylist could dye it once more. Care was ecstatic because that meant we could have a day for ourselves and she could go crazy with shopping. It was a pain in the ass if you ask me, but then again I loved my hair being silver/gray and if I had to do that, I would.

Those were the times I would get another batch of vervain from the tea shop too. Will that be a new type of tea with the herb in it, or just on it's own, it didn't matter, like that I had it covered for the whole Gilbert family.

* * *

It was one Sunday morning when Elena barged in my room. I was just looking over all of the photos that I had made for the time I had been here and I had printed them all. Some of them were going to the wall, other in the numerous albums I had brought, third I had made copies for everyone that wanted. Mainly Elena and Caroline.

And as I said the doppelganger came in, frantic, saying something about going to Stefan and there she saw a half naked woman and the brunette got all 'he had a secret girlfriend and he never told anyone!'

So I was living in the time line where Stefan had birthday and his best friend Lexi came to see him. Goody! Now I had to go out of my way to save her ass so that the fragile trust the brothers had, could not be broken. And let's be serious, Damon didn't think this through the last time he did it and even if he said that he didn't cared, that was one big fat lie and I was not going to let it happen.

By now the said vampire had to have talked with Caroline, and as she didn't hate him he would have no problem in convincing her to plan a party for Stefan. I was right you see, the blond text-ed me and Elena about it and that it was Stefan's birth day. Shocked Elena exited to go and find him a present and I went along with my day.

I would leave the younger brother have his time with his best friend, and while doing that I would put in action the preparation for my plan. So when the sun started to set I knew that sooner or later both friends would show up in the grill. Damon would be there waiting for the Sheriff to come and vervain the vampire he would point to them, they would succeed in vervaining Lexi and Damon would kill her.

So how could a girl, human girl, that wasn't supposed to know about anything at all, stop this? I couldn't go and say to Lexi to be careful, she would find that I know of the existence of vampires. I couldn't talk it out of Damon not to do it, because he would ask the same questions and even more of how I was aware of his plans. I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't compel anyone.

So, when Elena send me a message that she was at the boarding house, apologizing and giving Stefan his gift, I asked her to tell me when would they be going to the Grill. When she did that, I went outside, ran a lap around the house and pulled out the burn phone I got this morning and called the Sheriff.

"Sheriff Forbes speaking." now was time to act.

"I...I...he...h-he came o-out of nowhere." my voice was ragged, I couldn't breath well because of the running and for the sheriff I sounded scared and panicked.

"Sweetheart, please calm down, what is your name where are you? Did you see the man?"

"I...was walking around the woods, I had a meeting with my boyfriend, but this man...this thing he came from somewhere and then he had d-dark veins below his eyes a-nd his teeth were long and sharp-p...he was so f-fast and then he at-attacted me..he...he God...he bit my NECK...my-my neck...and...Please help me!" God was I a good actress! On the other side the Sheriff was no doubt informing the search party that was supposed to go to the Grill, but this time they were coming for me...

"Child, please concentrate, everything is going to be fine, tell me where are you?" I started to run again, my breathing was getting to calm and I had to keep it as real as possible.

"The woods, I...am not sure...I entered them from where the welcome sign of Mystic falls is...I-I walked some and then h-he-he came and I ran...I'm not sure..." I was making them go to the far end of the town border, that would take them some time and I would have the chance to continue with my plan.

"Okay, sweety, listen carefully, keep on running, try to get out of the woods we are on our way, stay..." but I ended the call. Liz Forbes was now thinking that the vampire got me. Or not...it doesn't matter, what did, was that Damon would be called any second and he would go with her and the rest of the deputies in search for the girl and the vampire.

It was my time to act.

When I entered the grill, it was full with students from school, the music was loud but not too much, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were singing karaoke, while Stefan and Lexi were playing pool.

Damon was no longer here.

I went straight to the birthday boy and he turned around just before I could jump on his back.

"Adelle! Hi." he smiled broadly and from over his shoulder I saw Lexi looking at me with interest.

"Stefan Salvatore, you are in big trouble!" I hit him playfully on the shoulder. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Happy Birthday, you idiot! I wish you a lot of happy moments and blissful adventures!" I smiled at him and then hugged him. He wrapped his hand around me a second later and puled me closer, bringing his face in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you, Adelle." he said when I pulled away. I noticed how he was reluctant to let me go and that didn't go past his bff, who arched her brow in amusement.

"You can call me, Addie, from now on." I winked and he chuckled lowly of how cheeky I was acting. Then the other vampire stepped closer.

"Hello, I'm Lexi, you must be Adelle, Stefan told me a lot about you." she smirked and God Stefan looked embarrassed! In return of the playful glare he threw her, she only rolled her eyes. This woman was fun!

"And you are Lexi, the woman Stefan described as his best friend and partner in crime. It's nice to finally meet you." I shook her hand.

"Ah, whatever he told you, it was even more crazy and trust me this one here..."she shrugged towards the Salvatore that was very amused. "May play an angel but don't let that fool you." I grinned.

"Everyone has a dark side, Lexi." she chuckled.

"How about you join us for the next round?" I looked over the pool table, then at Stefan who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Actually, I was thinking of giving Stefan's birthday present...if you don't mind." I said acting sheepish. The female vampire grinned and I don't know what she thought that present would be but it made her laugh, sparing a glace at her friend that was now staring at me. Face unreadable.

"Oh, I don't mind." she waved of. "You can take Stefan away." but I shook my head and that made her curious.

"Oh, in order to be complete, I need you to come with us too, Lexi." I smirked when she let out her surprise. Both vampires spared each other a look but agreed.

We all got in my car, and as I drove they shared with me stories of their past. Lexi was surely aware that I 'didn't know about them' so they acted as though all of this happened in the past few years.

Fine by me.

When I parked in front of the Gilbert's house, they were both now even more curious about what was I having in mind. We passed the building and I led them towards the woods behind the property.

"Stop here and wait for a moment." I grinned and then went and pressed a switched I had installed here this morning. All around us, white Christmas lights came to life, illuminating the surrounding area. Just in front of the best friends stood a smaller pool table, next to which I had placed a table with a radio on it and some food and alcohol.

"Is that..." choked out Lexi in amusement when her eyes zeroed on the darts that was placed on a tree but in stead of the normal board on it I had placed a printed picture of the face of the one and only Damon Salvatore.

Both vampires stared at me with a mixture of shock and disbelieve.

"I know that Stefan wouldn't be so ecstatic over the party that Caroline threw, and he doesn't like so much the crowed, but as he told me he loved spending time with you Lexi, and from what I know you are a party girl. So I thought, why not create the best of both worlds? We have music, I personally picked what came out to be your two favorite bands, we have alcohol and pool and you can play darts with the face of Damon dearest." I smiled cheekily, but then it slowly faded when none of them reacted. Was it a bad idea? Yeah I wasn't going to go all the way like I did, but this was for the protection of Lexi too.

Before I could say anything more, Lexi composed herself first and then a big vibrant smile graced her face. She looked at Stefan that had never let his eyes leave my being and she laughed.

"You lucky, lucky, man, I like her!" she then turned to me. "Adelle, you gained my approval!" huh? I didn't had the possibility to ask her what she meant, because she turned up the music and started to open the alcohol.

My eyes returned to the other vampire, that was watching me with those dark green orbs. His whole posture was screaming intense and when he started to walk, towards me, I held back the desire to step back. In three long strides he was in front of me, his hands gently cupping my cheeks and his face inches away from mine. Stefan was breathing hard, like he was trying to control himself, I stood there paralyzed not knowing what to do. He was looking at me with such affection that my heart skipped a beat or two...Then his fingers just had to caress my face so gently and almost lovingly, that made the burn and blushing inevitable. And trust me I tried.

He had of coarse to go all the way and kiss my left cheek, his lips lingering on my skin, making it throb, and god, how was it possible for someone to blush so much?

"Thank you, Addie, this is amazing." he smiled gently at me when he finally pulled back and I had to compose myself, and step back. Clearing my throat, I clapped my hands.

"Okay! Lexi give me a drink!" the said vampire laughed loudly and pushed a cup towards me.

For the next few hours, we danced, we played pool, played darts..which was the show stopper. Honestly. We talked, had fun and drank some more. Damon was mentioned once or twice when Lexi trashed him or something and it was so funny that I was grinning like in idiot. Throughout the night I did my best to not be affected by the way Stefan would always look at me, and when we would catch our gazes he would smile oh so gently. I ignored...or tried to ignore the few times I sucked balls in both games and he would come behind me to show me how to properly do it. Lexi was having the time of her life making fun of him.

When we decided to call it a night, I had my goodbye with the older vampire, she was leaving 'tomorrow morning' she said but I knew she was getting out of here this night.

"When I saw your sister...Elena, I was going to shout at Stefan that he would go out with her.." at my fake questioning stare she continued. "Not that I have anything against her, she just looks too much like his evil cunning ex. But he told me that they were only friends, I of coarse didn't believe him even for a second..till you showed up at the grill." this time I was truly curious. The vampire only laughed, waved her hand and said. "I don't trust Damon, you shouldn't too, but from what I saw today, he was acting like less of the jerk he is and Stefan said that it had something to do with you. Now don't look so surprised, Adelle, I only know you for few hours, but I already like you. It's just the way it is...And if you ask for my opinion, I approve of you giving them a chase for their money. Someone has to get through both of their thick heads." half of what she told me I had no idea what was it all about. But I couldn't stop the small smile that graced my lips.

"I care about them both, maybe it will bite me in the ass in the future, but it's the way it is." I winked, repeating her words. "And if there is something that I want from them, is that they would remember what it is to be brothers. That's my goal." I confessed and she stayed silent, searching my face for something before nodding.

"Then I wish you good luck. And while I'm not here keep an eye on this one." she shrugged towards Stefan that was putting back the table from the woods in the house. I grinned.

"You have my word."

That's how we parted. Lexi left town alive.

* * *

As Stefan entered the boarding house he could admit it to himself that tonight came out to be better then expected. He didn't want to do anything today and to be fair if it wasn't for Lexi, he would have stayed home the entire evening too.

Lexi, she was his long time friend, she was there for him when he would slip of the lagon and help him come back. Stefan knew that he owed her his life. He was aware of the history between her and his brother and it still surprised him that Damon left him alone today and didn't do anything to compromise the stay of the third vampire.

The thought of his brother made him uneasy, from the moment he made Damon turn, over 162 years ago, he was promised an eternity of misery and he got it. Wherever he went his brother followed, leaving only destruction and death behind him, never letting Stefan have a moment of happiness and peace. And Stefan thought he deserved it, he did took away the free choice away from Damon, he made him the monster that he is, so he would get whatever his brother had for him, no questions asked.

The worst kind of punishment thought, was Damon making him believe that they could be brothers again, he had fallen for that so many times, that he was slowly loosing hope. Damon would gain his trust and before he knew it, Stefan would find everyone he cared about dead in their own blood. That has been going on for years and when he showed up here...Stefan was ready to leave, to get his brother as far away from this little town as possible.

Why did he came?

At first it was because of Elena, the girl he saved the night when her parents died, he was so stricken by the resemblance between her and Katherine that he had to get to know her. How was this possible? He still didn't know, but one thing was for sure Elena Gilbert had nothing in common with her vampire cloning. She was sweet, nice and loving, loyal and friendly, anything that Katherine never had been.

But without Stefan knowing his attention turned towards the little sister of Elena, Adelle Gilbert. The moment he saw her, Stefan was amazed by her beauty, yes her white hair grabbed his attention first, but then he was captivated by her big blue eyes, her plump lips and the way that she held herself. She walked like she knew how she grabbed the attention but the more he got to know her, Stefan found out that she actually didn't have a clue. When she slapped him he was left speechless, the determination and protectiveness she held for her friends made him admire her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind but still held so much mystery around herself that he couldn't help it but be pulled towards her.

So he spend more time with her, the more he got to know her the more enticed he was by her. The most amazing thing was that Adelle never tried to pry in his life, she never once judged him and he just couldn't help himself but open up more to her. Something he never allowed himself to do. He never felt pressured to tell her his secret, and believe him when he says it, but he wants to. She was the first human that overcome any logic that his brain would throw at him. Stefan wanted to show himself at her completely, to hide nothing from her, even if he knew that like that he was putting her in danger.

Bonnie had warned him, she could expose him, but he promised her that he would never be able to hurt Adelle.

What she did tonight, had thrown him over board. He wasn't the only one that got to know her well, she was the same as she proved it by getting him out of the party, helping him spend some amazing time with his friend while playing good games and listening to his favorite music. When he saw the set up that she organized, he needed a minute to compose himself. He still could feel the veins that throbbed under his eyes, wanting to come out, his fangs that had elongated and it wasn't because of the smell of blood.

No.

It was because of her.

Her.

Adelle.

He had never wanted to kiss someone as strongly and passionately as he did tonight. And he would have, he was inches away from connecting his mouth to her sweet sweet lips, but she looked so innocent, so unsuspecting. And the thought of her pushing him away, from not feeling anything for him, made his skin crow and insides turn.

Adelle might never feel the same, he knew that, but he would do whatever he could to stay in her life. Because even as she was oblivious to it, this human girl was making a permanent place in his heart.

As he walked towards the boarding house, he still held the package she gave him, before he and Lexi left her house. He decided that was okay to open it now and when he did, there he saw two dark frames with photos in them. The first one was of him and Damon, he remembered when she took it, it was the night of the comet. And even though they were fighting in that moment, looking at the picture they looked like they were just...having a joke. Damon was smirking while he was annoyed. If one didn't know the true they would say that the brothers looked like...brothers.

His heart clenched.

He couldn't let himself hope that this could happen. Stefan expected for any moment now the silent truce they had between each other to go crashing down. But he had to be thankful, even for that, when Damon came in Mystic Falls he killed people, he was malicious, vengeful and Stefan was going to leave. But then the killings stopped, he was drinking from blood bags and maybe it was all a front. Stefan could never be sure about anything when it came to his brother.

Then he saw how he acted around her. At first, Stefan was sure that Damon would go after Elena, she was a dead ringer for Katherine, and he had been right, for just a short while, then just like him, Damon noticed the younger more mysterious sister. And Stefan knew, his brother was interested by her. That never went well, the girls would always end up dead a week at most after he had his fill with them, but not Adelle, She held her ground and didn't fall for any of his ways. She fought back, to the amazement of both brothers. And maybe that's what saved her from Damon.

At the night of the comet, she proved once more how different she was, how disinterested in their secret she was and her unwillingness to play along with his brother's schemes. She had awed them both, by how strong her believes were when they were about siblings. The way she spoke with passion and even reprimanded them at the heritage party...

The party...Stefan could admit that he lied to her when he told her they could go as friends, it was the furthest thing he wanted, but she accepted, and that was the important part. He still remembered vividly when she descended down those steps, he was left speechless by how beautiful she was and he was once again having trouble controlling himself. He was about to kiss her that night, if Damon hadn't have come and tried to ruin it for him, but Adelle had no interest in hearing anything.

Then she left...escaped almost and left them with Elena.

Later that night Stefan had tried to understand what was his brother intention, why was he here. They were having another fight that he was sure it would have turned in to a fight, if Adelle didn't showed up out of no where all smiles and laughs. She had trashed the Mayor's office only because he was a bad father to her friend. The respect he felt for her that night exceeded even more then he thought possible.

She had shown both brothers, another side of her, adventurous one, that enticed them both, he knew it by the way Damon never looked away from her. The moment when she was twirling around in the lake, barefooted, the moon illumination her like she wasn't even from this world, Stefan was left in a daze. Never in his life had he ever seen anything more beautiful and he knew that this image would be forever printed in his mind.

Then she left just as abruptly as she showed up, leaving only a fraction of her enticing smell and the words that lingered in the air. 'Nothing could be strong enough to break the bond between siblings.' It had hit right at the target. And no matter how much Damon liked to deny it, he felt it too. That was the night their fragile truce began. Call him naïve, but Stefan knew that Damon would not hurt Adelle, he saw it in the way he looked at her, the way his eyes always followed her when she was in the same room. He noticed the interest, the amusement.

Stefan knew, Damon was feeling, he didn't know what, but he was and it was because of her.

When he looked at the second frame he saw the picture of them three at the night of Halloween, they had another fight, Damon was antagonizing him about Adelle, and how obvious he was with his feelings for her, but she never noticed. But it never got far. Somehow even if Stefan was aware that Damon was competition and he would never be strong enough in a fight with him, Adelle was unknowingly bringing his brother back. He would never dare say that out loud and he was not stupid, but Damon was planning something and he could never trust him before he knew what it was. But then he spared another look at the second frame, God, wasn't he one sick puppy here...and Damon got to kiss her.

Granted it was on the cheek, but the jealousy was still there. And this time there was no compulsion involved.

When he stepped foot in the boarding house, he knew Damon was already there. He entered the living room and there he was, his big brother, drinking bourbon with a smirk on his face.

"Had a nice night?" he asked and there was a bite in his tone. Damon for some reason was not pleased. "I did. You see I had grand plans for tonight, but then the Sheriff called. A girl was attacked by a vampire, and oh..I had no say but to go to that goose chase." Stefan staid quiet, not sure where all of this was going. "Then you see, no signs of said vampire so I just got tired and turned one camper."

"What?" asked Stefan, not believing, wasn't his brother keeping low profile?

"Oh, don't be dramatic, brother!" he rolled his eyes. "He was a vampire for exactly three minutes before I staked him in front all of the deputies." he stood up and went closer to the fire place. "Now I have the undoubted trust of the council, I am part of it now, too." he gulped down the rest of his drink.

"Why are you telling me this, Damon?" asked Stefan, he was careful, his brother was not in the mood, someone had played him and neither knew who was it.

"Because, brother, you were right, I have a reason to be in this boring town. And you are going to help me with that." in less then a second they were face to face.

"You are going to help me get Katherine back."

As Stefan entered the boarding house he could admit it to himself that tonight came out to be better then expected. He didn't want to do anything today and to be fair if it wasn't for Lexi, he would have stayed home the entire evening too.

Lexi, she was his long time friend, she was there for him when he would slip of the lagon and help him come back. Stefan knew that he owed her his life. He was aware of the history between her and his brother and it still surprised him that Damon left him alone today and didn't do anything to compromise the stay of the third vampire.

The thought of his brother made him uneasy, from the moment he made Damon turn, over 162 years ago, he was promised an eternity of misery and he got it. Wherever he went his brother followed, leaving only destruction and death behind him, never letting Stefan have a moment of happiness and peace. And Stefan thought he deserved it, he did took away the free choice away from Damon, he made him the monster that he is, so he would get whatever his brother had for him, no questions asked.

The worst kind of punishment thought, was Damon making him believe that they could be brothers again, he had fallen for that so many times, that he was slowly loosing hope. Damon would gain his trust and before he knew it, Stefan would find everyone he cared about dead in their own blood. That has been going on for years and when he showed up here...Stefan was ready to leave, to get his brother as far away from this little town as possible.

Why did he came?

At first it was because of Elena, the girl he saved the night when her parents died, he was so stricken by the resemblance between her and Katherine that he had to get to know her. How was this possible? He still didn't know, but one thing was for sure Elena Gilbert had nothing in common with her vampire cloning. She was sweet, nice and loving, loyal and friendly, anything that Katherine never had been.

But without Stefan knowing his attention turned towards the little sister of Elena, Adelle Gilbert. The moment he saw her, Stefan was amazed by her beauty, yes her white hair grabbed his attention first, but then he was captivated by her big blue eyes, her plump lips and the way that she held herself. She walked like she knew how she grabbed the attention but the more he got to know her, Stefan found out that she actually didn't have a clue. When she slapped him he was left speechless, the determination and protectiveness she held for her friends made him admire her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind but still held so much mystery around herself that he couldn't help it but be pulled towards her.

So he spend more time with her, the more he got to know her the more enticed he was by her. The most amazing thing was that Adelle never tried to pry in his life, she never once judged him and he just couldn't help himself but open up more to her. Something he never allowed himself to do. He never felt pressured to tell her his secret, and believe him when he says it, but he wants to. She was the first human that overcome any logic that his brain would throw at him. Stefan wanted to show himself at her completely, to hide nothing from her, even if he knew that like that he was putting her in danger.

Bonnie had warned him, she could expose him, but he promised her that he would never be able to hurt Adelle.

What she did tonight, had thrown him over board. He wasn't the only one that got to know her well, she was the same as she proved it by getting him out of the party, helping him spend some amazing time with his friend while playing good games and listening to his favorite music. When he saw the set up that she organized, he needed a minute to compose himself. He still could feel the veins that throbbed under his eyes, wanting to come out, his fangs that had elongated and it wasn't because of the smell of blood.

No.

It was because of her.

Her.

Adelle.

He had never wanted to kiss someone as strongly and passionately as he did tonight. And he would have, he was inches away from connecting his mouth to her sweet sweet lips, but she looked so innocent, so unsuspecting. And the thought of her pushing him away, from not feeling anything for him, made his skin crow and insides turn.

Adelle might never feel the same, he knew that, but he would do whatever he could to stay in her life. Because even as she was oblivious to it, this human girl was making a permanent place in his heart.

As he walked towards the boarding house, he still held the package she gave him, before he and Lexi left her house. He decided that was okay to open it now and when he did, there he saw two dark frames with photos in them. The first one was of him and Damon, he remembered when she took it, it was the night of the comet. And even though they were fighting in that moment, looking at the picture they looked like they were just...having a joke. Damon was smirking while he was annoyed. If one didn't know the true they would say that the brothers looked like...brothers.

His heart clenched.

He couldn't let himself hope that this could happen. Stefan expected for any moment now the silent truce they had between each other to go crashing down. But he had to be thankful, even for that, when Damon came in Mystic Falls he killed people, he was malicious, vengeful and Stefan was going to leave. But then the killings stopped, he was drinking from blood bags and maybe it was all a front. Stefan could never be sure about anything when it came to his brother.

Then he saw how he acted around her. At first, Stefan was sure that Damon would go after Elena, she was a dead ringer for Katherine, and he had been right, for just a short while, then just like him, Damon noticed the younger more mysterious sister. And Stefan knew, his brother was interested by her. That never went well, the girls would always end up dead a week at most after he had his fill with them, but not Adelle, She held her ground and didn't fall for any of his ways. She fought back, to the amazement of both brothers. And maybe that's what saved her from Damon.

At the night of the comet, she proved once more how different she was, how disinterested in their secret she was and her unwillingness to play along with his brother's schemes. She had awed them both, by how strong her believes were when they were about siblings. The way she spoke with passion and even reprimanded them at the heritage party...

The party...Stefan could admit that he lied to her when he told her they could go as friends, it was the furthest thing he wanted, but she accepted, and that was the important part. He still remembered vividly when she descended down those steps, he was left speechless by how beautiful she was and he was once again having trouble controlling himself. He was about to kiss her that night, if Damon hadn't have come and tried to ruin it for him, but Adelle had no interest in hearing anything.

Then she left...escaped almost and left them with Elena.

Later that night Stefan had tried to understand what was his brother intention, why was he here. They were having another fight that he was sure it would have turned in to a fight, if Adelle didn't showed up out of no where all smiles and laughs. She had trashed the Mayor's office only because he was a bad father to her friend. The respect he felt for her that night exceeded even more then he thought possible.

She had shown both brothers, another side of her, adventurous one, that enticed them both, he knew it by the way Damon never looked away from her. The moment when she was twirling around in the lake, barefooted, the moon illumination her like she wasn't even from this world, Stefan was left in a daze. Never in his life had he ever seen anything more beautiful and he knew that this image would be forever printed in his mind.

Then she left just as abruptly as she showed up, leaving only a fraction of her enticing smell and the words that lingered in the air. 'Nothing could be strong enough to break the bond between siblings.' It had hit right at the target. And no matter how much Damon liked to deny it, he felt it too. That was the night their fragile truce began. Call him naïve, but Stefan knew that Damon would not hurt Adelle, he saw it in the way he looked at her, the way his eyes always followed her when she was in the same room. He noticed the interest, the amusement.

Stefan knew, Damon was feeling, he didn't know what, but he was and it was because of her.

When he looked at the second frame he saw the picture of them three at the night of Halloween, they had another fight, Damon was antagonizing him about Adelle, and how obvious he was with his feelings for her, but she never noticed. But it never got far. Somehow even if Stefan was aware that Damon was competition and he would never be strong enough in a fight with him, Adelle was unknowingly bringing his brother back. He would never dare say that out loud and he was not stupid, but Damon was planning something and he could never trust him before he knew what it was. But then he spared another look at the second frame, God, wasn't he one sick puppy here...and Damon got to kiss her.

Granted it was on the cheek, but the jealousy was still there. And this time there was no compulsion involved.

When he stepped foot in the boarding house, he knew Damon was already there. He entered the living room and there he was, his big brother, drinking bourbon with a smirk on his face.

"Had a nice night?" he asked and there was a bite in his tone. Damon for some reason was not pleased. "I did. You see I had grand plans for tonight, but then the Sheriff called. A girl was attacked by a vampire, and oh..I had no say but to go to that goose chase." Stefan staid quiet, not sure where all of this was going. "Then you see, no signs of said vampire so I just got tired and turned one camper."

"What?" asked Stefan, not believing, wasn't his brother keeping low profile?

"Oh, don't be dramatic, brother!" he rolled his eyes. "He was a vampire for exactly three minutes before I staked him in front all of the deputies." he stood up and went closer to the fire place. "Now I have the undoubted trust of the council, I am part of it now, too." he gulped down the rest of his drink.

"Why are you telling me this, Damon?" asked Stefan, he was careful, his brother was not in the mood, someone had played him and neither knew who was it.

"Because, brother, you were right, I have a reason to be in this boring town. And you are going to help me with that." in less then a second they were face to face.

"You are going to help me get Katherine back."

* * *

I was in bed, the night was eventful and I wasn't left with too much energy. Jenna was sleeping soundly, Jeremy was at Lucy's, Elena was with Bonnie. I wasn't able to fall asleep, though. When I came to the conclusion that this was one of those nights, I stood up and still barefooted went downstairs. It was a warm night, so I was wearing shorts and oversized tee. I took out my key and unlocked the cabinet with all of my tea. Yeah that won't stop a vampire from opening it, but he/she would have to break the lock and I would know.

Tonight I only wanted camomile tea and so I waited for the water to get ready. Then the bell went of. Not wanting to wake up Jenna, I ran to the door and opened it quickly and to my surprise there stood both Salvatore brothers. I felt that something was wrong, maybe it was from the cold smirk Damon was adorning, or it was by how stiff Stefan was holding himself. But they haven't been like that for some time now.

"Can we come in?" asked faking politeness Damon. "But of coarse we can, we have been already invited in!" he stepped past me, Stefan stood there at the door, he looked so uncertain so uneasy and I knew what was going on.

"I was just making some tea, couldn't sleep. Do any of you want some?" I asked not loosing my politeness.

"Ah the tea can wait, we are here for a reason, aren't we Stefan?" continued Damon as they both followed me in the kitchen.

"Adelle, I have something to tell you. It's not the way I wanted for you to find out and I know it would be hard for you to ..." the other brother rolled his eyes and from where he stood at the entrance he blurred out and came to stand next to Stefan.

"Let's skip the boring part, brother." he slung a hand over his shoulders. I carefully sat down and kept quiet, then before I know it the blue eyes became red, veins appeared below them, fangs elongated themselves, parting his lips and in all of his glory stood Damon, the vampire.

I'm telling you, it was sight to be seen. My heart sped up, it was amazing to see it happen before your eyes. I was almost speechless.

Almost.

They both waited for my screaming, panicking...or any kind of reaction really. The only thing I did was to sip slowly the tea from the cup in my hands.

"Adelle we..we are.." Stefan probably thought that I was in shock and couldn't talk. Damon's face came back to normal and he was smirking satisfied with himself.

"You are vampires. Yes." I waved off and this time the stupefied reaction was written all over their futures.

"You know?" asked Damon stepping closer but was stopped by Stefan that never left me out of his sight, like he was afraid I wasn't real and this was not actually happening. Well it was.

"I know." I nodded not elaborating on anything. When the shock of how calmly I reacted wore of, the raven vampire narrowed his eyes. He searched my face, for something, maybe trying to understand me or detect a lie. Stefan on the other side still held the uncertain feature in his beautiful green orbs.

"Tell me everything." Damon was in a flash in front of me, trying to compel it all out of me. Stefan was next to him a second later, pushing him away from me and they started to glare at one another.

"Not in my kitchen!" I raised my voice, gaining their attention. "If you want answers, just ask. You can't compel me Damon." I send him a glare, not one bit impressed with his behavior.

"Adelle..what is going on?" asked Stefan as he tentatively stepped closer, like he expected from me to recall in disgust away from him.

"I have known you are vampires from the first time I saw you. I have read the Gilbert's journals and if you actually look closely, it wouldn't be so hard to find the clues." I started. "Then again, those big ass sun rings are dead giveaway." I motioned to their family rings. "Damon would you please stop looking at me so suspiciously? If I was going to expose you I would have done it months ago." I smiled a little at both of them, trying to remove the tension. Don't ask me lie I was feeling so brave tonight, but maybe it was the happiness at finally being able to confess some of my true knowledge. So while I was surprisingly all laid back sitting in my seat, the brothers were much or less speechless

"And why you didn't?" Damon stared at me, searching for answers, it looks like I had once again thrown him out of his game and him wanting to shock me was a failure.

"I didn't want to. It's that simple. And yes I know that you were the one to kill those people and yes you have your humanity turned off, but I still didn't said anything." I elaborated.

"You..aren't scared?" asked tentatively Stefan. From the series I knew how hard it was for him to tell Elena the true, and the hurt in his eyes when she didn't reacted so greatly, told me that he was ready for rejection, for disgust or fear. But he got none of those from me.

"You both are you. Just because you drink blood and kill, it doesn't change the way I see you. Call me having a broken moral compass or whatever.. But that doesn't change the way I see you." I shrugged.

"If you knew, why didn't you ever said anything about it?" continued Stefan

"It was your secret, I have no right in butting in, if you wanted to keep it that way, who am I to do otherwise, I told you both, if you want me to know something just tell me." I smiled cheekily and Damon let out a low chuckle.

"Well, I didn't see that one happening." he shook his head.

"What, you thought that coming here, acting like an asshole purposely trying to scare me would do something?" I asked but he never answered, the blue eyed Salvatore just stared at me, and God in his eyes there was something new. Was it respect? New found interest? "Don't look at me that way, Salvatore, I told you, you don't know anything about me." I winked and kept on drinking my tea. "Now would you like to seat down, or are you two going to keep on crowding my kitchen?"

"What do you want to know?" asked Stefan. He was ready to tell me whatever I liked.

"It's up to you both to tell me, I will get whatever you are willing to give me." I smiled and that's how mostly Stefan told their story. Damon would add some things, mostly sarcastic, and when it came to Katherine it would be bitter. I was surprised that the fact she and Elena were doubles came up too. They did said that they dated her, that she was the one with her blood in their system when they were shot. Damon then proceeded on telling the story of how Stefan made him turn, he never skipped anything, He shared all the killings all the times he made his brother's life miserable. Stefan then told me about his Ripper decades. One was ashamed and almost scared of me to hate him. The other wanted me to despise him and fear him.

But none of them were getting what they wanted.

"Okay.." I said, when they were done. Both were waiting. Don't know for what exactly. "That explains the relationship between you." I nodded and there it was again the disbelieve and shock from my normal reaction.

"That's it?" doubted Damon, his brows wrinkling, eyes getting bigger. By now they were both sitting opposite of me and I felt a little overwhelmed by how the younger brother stared at me, as I was something else out of this world, just a tiny bit scared of my reaction, while the older one wanted for me to start accusing him of being a vampire.

"Well, I could go on and on again of how both of you are idiots, for letting a woman come between you, or for not growing up and letting yourself heal and become brothers, again. Because yes, that's the most important thing for me in this whole story. Yes you are an arrogant emotionless killer, and you are a Ripper half of the time and a bunny eater the other part. You all made mistakes, after mistakes. So what?" I paused, trying to make them understand. "I could never judge you. You are who you are. And let's face it, vampires kill, maybe not as much as you, or even more, who knows, but it's in your nature. You crave blood. You get it. Whether you kill after or not, is your choice."

"Adelle you don't understand..." started Stefan but I waved him off.

"Don't understand what? That whenever you taste human blood you go on a rampage? That you kill and kill and kill?" he tensed. "I do, Stefan, and it's part of you. I'm not looking for excuses to make what you have done less bad, because the guilt you are going to feel for the rest of your eternity is the worst punishment one could give you." then my attention turned towards Damon. "And you, you were betrayed by your own brother, who forced you to turn, thus you wanting to grant him lifetimes of misery. You turned it off and don't care about anything. You kill. You don't care. I understand that too. I see you both, clearly. You are killers, you are dangerous, everyone should fear you, you are vampires. And I understand. Does that change me wanting to be around you both? No. Call me crazy, stupid, suicidal, but it is my choice and I have done it the moment I found out about your true nature." I finished and stood up to have another cup of tea.

As I turned around, Damon was mere inches away from me, his eyes now dark blue, breathing hard, searching, contemplating, deciding. I felt his fingers caress the skin of my hand, they traveled down till they rested in my palm.

"I trust you, don't let me regret that." his deep voice penetrated me and I shook a little, realizing how big that was. I nodded and smiled.

"Good." his left side of the lips turned up slowly and he quickly looked away. Giving me a view of the second brother. He was still seated but none the less his eyes were on me. I stepped closer and put my hand on his shoulder. The muscles there immediately relaxing under my touch.

"Stop with the brooding. I don't hate you, I'm not scared of you. I accept you, Stefan. Please don't start acting all cautious around me, now." I said to him, keeping the smile on my face.

Like really, wasn't I the one that should be in his place? Why am I the one that comforts and reassures both of them?

He nodded and let out a breath, slowly taking my hand away from his shoulder and to his lips. He kissed my knuckles, green orbs never leaving mine, while doing so.

"Thank you, Adelle." I shrugged and when he finally let go I took my place and faced both vampires.

"Ah..." I grinned. "It feels sooo nice to stop pretending on being the oblivious human here!" I laughed and waved around. It was true! One less secret to keep. Both were amused by my exclaim and while Damon rolled his eyes, Stefan shook his head.

"Now tell me, not that I mind really, but where did all those confessions came from?" and just like that the easy atmosphere that lasted for a total of three seconds, was replaced back with tension.

Just great.

"You see, sweet Adelle, now that you know...everything, you are going to play the mediator between me and my brother." said Damon. Okay, what the fuck? "I came back to town not only to ruin this one's fun you see, but to also get Katherine out of the tomb." I played surprised.

"She is alive?" and he told me how he came up to where we are now. How she 'presumably' was locked away there. I held back the sarcastic comment.

"And where do I come in all of this" I asked not understanding something for the first time I was thrown in to this world.

"Damon and I made a deal, Addie. I will help him open the tomb and we are going to be even." said Stefan. I didn't missed how unhappy he was with Damon including me in this plan. The vampire knew that it might be dangerous, and there in the tomb were locked 27 other bloodsuckers.

"I get Katherine out, and he would never have to see me again." continued Damon. I nodded. I see his point, too bad it is the farthest thing from the reality.

Not happening, you two. Not happening.

"And even if he says that he is on my side, we have been brothers for over 160 years, and as a reassurance that Stefan won't stab me in the back, you would be there for each step of the plan." Damon said. "If he does something to prevent me from getting what I want everyone here will die." I chill went down my spine. He meant what he said. We all knew that. "You will make sure that we would not get that far."

"How do you open the tomb?" I pretended not to know.

"You need a crystal and a Bennett witch." he said.

"You mean a crystal you probably already have and Sheila Bennett? And yes I know that witches exist too. Stefan, Bonnie is my friend, she told me long time ago." I waved away any questions regarding that. Both nodded.

"You are right." smirked Damon. "I like it how fast you are catching up, sweet Adelle." he wink.

If he only knew, that he was the one catching up...

"I will make Sheila agree, but we can't let the rest of the vampires out. They would be looking for vengeance and all of the town would be in danger." explained Stefan.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as I can get in, I really don't care what will happen to the rest of the suckers there." shrugged Damon and ignored the glare send his way from his brother.

"So I'm the peace maker in the ordeal, making sure that everything is going as planned?" I clarified.

"If you want to call yourself that, then yes." smirked Damon.

"You don't have to do this, Adelle." Stefan tried to make me decline. Like I had a choice in the matter.

"Like she has a choice in the matter, brother." rolled his yes Damon. Told you! I saw how they were going to start fighting and it was too late for that.

"I already agreed, so stop it. Before you go, I think it's safe to say that we now have a common goal, and maybe the new comer in town wouldn't like it so much." that caught their attention in a snap.

"What do you mean?"

"An Asian girl, black hair, reaching my shoulder, she was wearing a day light necklace."

Anna.

Yep, she is here, I saw her two days ago, lurking, it was too soon for her to do anything, according to the show, but here now in this reality I didn't know. She tried to talk to Jeremy, just like last time but he is drinking vervain now and is going out with Lucy. Though luck. I wanted her gone, she was more trouble then she was worth. Call me cruel or whatever, but I had no interest in her or her mother. I was going to find another way for Elena to find out about her real parents.

But for the moment, I had no particular idea of how to deal with them.

"I have a photo of her." by the surprise on their face I didn't held back an eye roll. "Seriously? You are surprised? I take my camera with me whenever I go."

"It might have been dangerous, Adelle." sighed Stefan not happy to hear that. I ignored him and went to take my camera, when I came back I showed them the photo.

"That's Anna, she and her mother were friends with Katherine." recognized her Damon.

"Wasn't Pearl, locked in the tomb as well? She must be here for the same reason as you." ding ding ding! Stefan got it right first. "What are we going to do about her?"

"Look at us, three, plotting and scheming!" I grinned while saying that. They both chuckled at my cheekiness. Heh!

"I'll find her, and I'll kill her. Easy." said Damon not batting an eyelash. Stefan was about to protest but I heard someone opening a door.

"That's Jenna, whatever you decide do it at the boarding house!" I said and stood up, sparing both Salvatore's a glance.

"Adelle, what are you doing up so late?" asked the sleepy woman that entered slowly the room. I looked behind me, there was not a trace left from the Salvatore's.

* * *

Next morning I was awaken by a noise and the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Damon Salvatore lying next to me on my bed.

"What the hell?" My voice was scratchy and it amused the vampire completely by how lost I must have looked.

"Wakey wakey!" he sang and I wanted to hit him.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Why, aren't you happy to see me?" he grinned evilly and I flopped back down, hiding below my duvet. There was a noise and opening of drawers.

Was he..?

I stood up immediately and saw him pulling out an album with my photographs. I sprang up and run towards him. He let me take the album away from his hands.

"Why don't you want for people to see your photos?" he asked, amusement but curiosity dancing in his blue eyes.

"They are privet. I have no problem with showing some of them, but not all, and definitely not those." I pointed and glared a little for an added effect. The vampire chuckled and took a seat on the sofa.

"I met Anna last night. She is indeed here for her mother." I nodded.

"What did you do?" I asked and he regarded me for a second.

"I killed her." Oh okay...did not expect that happening.

"Well I don't know her, but she could have caused problems and if you have everything you need, then she would be of no use to you."

"You don't mind that I did that?" he asked, titling his head a little, regarding me with curiosity, like my nonchalance about the death of someone was something he did not expect to see from me. Yep, I'm no Elena Gilbert, get used to that.

"It's your choice Damon, her death is painted on your hands. I can't make you do anything but I can't hate you either." he looked at me for a long time.

"I killed four campers."

"I know."

"I killed a couple entering town."

"I know that too."

"I killed your teacher."

"That as well, Damon. What is your point?" In a second he was in front of me. His fingers caressing my cheek, his eyes penetrating mine.

"You are one strange girl, Adelle Gilbert." I laughed and shrugged, feeling a blush creeping where he touched.

"And don't you forget it, Damon."

And just like that a small real smile crept on his face. Then he was gone.

I got dressed and seeing that I had still an hour till it was time for school I took Beluga, from Jeremy's bedroom, my bag and phone and I was out of the door.

My destination – Sheila Bennett.

As I was walking towards the old witch home my phone rang.

"Good morning, Stefan!" I grinned.

" _Damon killed Anna."_

"Did he?" I pretended not to know, I wasn't feeling like explaining how the older brother came in to my room to tell me that.

" _She came over few minutes ago, and he just ripped her heart out."_ wait what? _"Damon said that he had talked with her last night and that...she would be a threat to everyone...to you. And I didn't stopped him."_ he was feeling guilty.

"Listen to me Stefan. Damon decided to kill her, it's nothing you should be feeling guilty about. Not every blood your brother spills is on you. And he was right, Anna was lurking around Jeremy, she could have hurt him." I was lying but then again he didn't know that.

" _How can you be okay with that, Adelle?"_

"Because I care about both of you, and wish for your happiness, and for you two to be brothers again. Someday. But that won't happen, Stefan, if you judge Damon every time he does something. You may say that he is not like he used to be, but you aren't the same too. Get to know the Damon that is standing in front of you, put aside everything else. Because this Damon is vampire, he kills, and if you want him back you should accept that. Like he should accept that you are on an animal diet and that you forced him to turn because you just wanted your brother to be there with you."

I was nearing the Bennett house.

_"Adelle, it's not that easy..."_ I heard him sigh. _"I didn't got the chance to ask you this last night, but are you truly okay with me...being a vampire?"_ Stefan asked and the fragile tone made my heart ache at how vulnerable he sounded, like my next words could break him in to a million pieces.

"Stefan, trust me when I say this, I accept you, all of you, the human and the vampire, the killer and the good man too. I would never judge you because I care too much for you." there was a pause and all I could hear was a breathing. Then low chuckle.

_"Addie, thank you."_ I grinned by the lightness in his voice. Maybe I did succeed in soothing his worries. _"And I'm sorry for what Damon is making you do._ "

"I don't believe that you would betray him, Stefan, so my role in this whole thing is almost pointless, but none the less don't beat yourself about it, I am glad that I could help a little bit. When this is over, you two will be even, there won't be any more bad blood between you. At the most, at least. This is what matters."

_"You are something else, Addie."_ I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, get used to it! I'll see you later, Stefan. Think over what I said."

And I hung up, without knowing that it wasn't only Stefan that was hearing what I told him. Damon did too.

So he lied? Why would he say that he had already killed her, when in fact Anna was still breathing? Why did he came to me and right out tried to scare me? Was he wanting to push my buttons or was he testing me?

Why did I had the sneaky feeling that Damon Salvatore came to me looking for approval?

One thing came to mind, the barman was a vampire too. But Logan Fell was never killed and turned. The idiot was going to live. The problem? We had a newborn on the loose.

I tied Beluga and went to the front door of the old house that I now stood in front of. I was about to knock when it opened and there stood Sheila Bennett. Now I knew the difference between a new witch and an experienced one, like her. Power was radiating from her being, making you feel respect and even cautiousness.

"Adelle Gilbert, what brings you to my front steps?" she asked. It was the first time that I saw this woman in life so it took me a bit more time to get my act together and get over the fangirling moment.

"I'm here to speak with you, madam." she looked at me and then stepped away.

"Call me Sheila and please come in." I smiled, threw a last look at the puppy and went in. She led me to her kitchen, where she forced me to sit down and have a cup of tea. Vervain. No surprise there. After a while when I was fed up with the silence and the staring I told her that I knew about her daughter, which she was already aware of and I told her about my 'new knowledge' on vampires too.

"What do they want from you child?" she asked, her eyes becoming hard. It was obvious that this witch hated vampires.

"I will be a mediator between the brothers, as long as Damon gets what he is here for, he would hurt nobody else. I will make sure of that." I tried to explain but soon saw that no matter what I told her her hatred for those creatures was too deep.

"And what does he want?"

And I tolled her about the tomb, about mine and Stefan's plan to stake all of the vampires there not letting anyone out. While I talked she listened, and I was captivated by how powerful she was, how knowledgeable this woman was, it made you want to respect her.

"And I have a feeling that even if you agree to open the tomb you will not lift the spell, so whoever enters and it's not living human, would not be able to get out." I said, she was surprised by me knowing that.

"I can't risk it, child." she explained and I nodded. I saw that she wanted to find out from where did I had this much information on a spell done by her ancestor, but surprisingly she didn't asked.

"I understand, I can imagine what would happened if they come out. So I would ask you for a favor." Sheila was amused but none the less interested in what I was about to say. I pulled out from my bag the grimoire and gave it to her. The shock was now completely visible.

"That's...that's my ancestor's spell book, it was lost long time ago with her dying, where did you find it?" she took it carefully.

"It doesn't matter, Sheila, I'm giving it to you as a token of trust. I know that with it Bonnie will get stronger and more powerful, she would be able to protect herself, but I know that with the help of it you won't overextend your powers and get hurt." she regarded me very carefully like she was seeing me for the first time.

"What do you want in return for that, child?" I took a deep breath.

"I want from you to agree, when Stefan comes here, to open the tomb. Don't tell him I have visited. I promise you that I will make sure that every vampire that was locked in there for decades would be killed, too. But I wish from you no matter what pressure or demand you were be put to lift the spell completely. I ask you to open the tomb, but leave it only like that, till you get your powers regenerated fully. Stefan would have enough time to kill the vampires like that."

"You do know, that this will trap your two friends too, right?" she tried to understand.

"I know, but it won't be permanent. I would ask from you to lift the spell two days later, then all the vampires would be dead and you would not damage your body after getting the time to rest your magic." I explained. The witch was silent for a moment.

"I presume that you would ask from me to keep Bonnie away as well?" I shook my head.

"No. In fact you need her, it would be easier."

"How do you know so much about magic, Adelle?" she asked me after a brief silence and I shrugged.

"Read a lot, best friend of a witch...whatever you decide." I smiled cheekily and Sheila understood that I had no intention of telling her the true.

"The moment, any of the brothers become a threat, and that is me forgetting all about the previous kills two months ago, I will end them." she promised. This was the best I could get. Witches hated Vampires. Period.

"They won't pry in your business, if you don't." I nodded.

"Why are you on their side, child, don't you know what are they capable of doing?" she asked after agreeing.

"I do and I have seen it, Sheila, but there are no good people on this world. And I do believe that if someone wants it, they could become better." I explained, finishing my tea.

It was time to get going.

"I will hold my end of the deal, if you do as well, Adelle." the witched said standing up, the same time that I did.

"Thank you." I smiled as we walked towards the front door.

"But hear my advise- If you stay close to them, you will end up dead." Sheila said and I paused. This woman might be right, but then again I was no ordinary human/

"You might be right, but it would happen because I decided so." she chuckled, coughing a little too. It was safe to say that Sheila Bennett thought I was one crazy stupid girl.

And I didn't mind.

"When Bonnie told me about you knowing she did say how strange it was of you to take it so well. Now I see what she was talking about." I grinned.

Yeah, people! Better get used to my strange 'cool' behavior.

Tche.

Whatever.

Sorry for not being over dramatic.

"Thank you for this book, for returning it where it belongs to." were the last words that Bonnie's grams told me and I was able to only shrug not used to people thanking me about something like that.

What was I supposed to say? 'Oh! It was no big deal, Sheila, it only took me an entire day to dig in a grave so I could get you this. Whatever. It's a daily occurrence in my life.'

So you see that the shrug was the next best thing.

After that, I was out of the door.


End file.
